Long Lost
by btrlilsis14
Summary: Clary is an average 12 year old girl who lost her family. When she went to L.A.,her life made her meet Kendall Knight, who was starting to get close to her, and so was Katie. But trouble comes along with her as old secrets were revealed. Who is this little girl? (No slash; rated T; Family and Angst; Kendall, Katie, OC; contains swearing and violence in later chapters).
1. Author's note

Author's note

This is my first story on fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Full Summary:

Clary is an average 12 year old girl who wanted to have a normal life. But she knew she won't be getting one as she received news about her parents. After figuring out the truth, she travels to L.A. to find it. An unexpected change to her life happens when Kendall Knight, the unofficial leader of BTR finds her and discovers the truth about her. But, trouble comes with her when the grew closer.


	2. Chapter 1 - Clary's Past

**Author's note:**

**Enjoyyyyyyyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

Chapter 1 – Clary's Past

_Panic._

_It was one of the thoughts going through my mind right now. Panic. My heart was beating a mile per second when I looked at the TV screen. The airplane, the explosion, the people. Mom and dad. They were in that airplane. The airplane which crash-landed here in Las Vegas after it's long flight from Miami. It crashed and exploded with my parents in it. Did they make it? Are they alive? My parents were the only family I had. I had no brothers or sisters. If my parents are gone, it means I'm all alone._

_I focused my eyes and ears to the TV screen as the reporter on the news start listing the names of the people who died in that crash. "Arnold Smith, Susan Ryan, Caroline Carlington, and Kevin Carlington. I'm sorry to hear about the Carlingtons who happen to be parents of a 12 year Clarissa Carlington. If you are watching this, Clarissa, I am so sorry about your parents. They were great people. I hope you…" I didn't want to listen anymore. The reporter was still saying things to me, but I didn't care. I turned off the TV and ran into my room, crying my eyes out. I lost my parents. I had to stay strong, I had to. 'If anything happens to us, take the bright green luggage from my room, you'll know what to do.' My dad's voice echoed in my head as I rushed into his room to do as I was told, although I never thought I would need to do this. Spotting the bag under the bed, I took it and looked inside it. What I saw never came across my mind._

2 days later…

A girl laid on the bed in her hotel room, with everything which happened two days ago still going through her head. She was no longer crying, she wanted to stay strong. She ran away from her house with her dad's green luggage and her small backpack containing some of her clothes. She never thought about any of this. Never. But here she was, in this hotel room, right here in L.A., about to change her own life.

She got up and ruffled through her backpack to find the right clothes which she would need for the day. It wasn't for fashion or anything, it was for proper dressing. She ran into the bathroom and started to take a shower while thinking if this was the right thing to do, but then again, her dad told her to do this, and her dad was always right, wasn't he?

After she finished, she quickly dried her hair and put the clothes on. She looked into the mirror and quickly did her hair and when she was done, she looked at her own reflection. Her hazel brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her bright hazel eyes were shining with a hint of sadness in them, her lips pink and glossy, she was wearing a bright white shirt covered by a pastel pink sweater, a purple and red plaid skirt which goes right above her knees complete with a cute white pair of stockings, and covering her feet were a pair of pink boots which went right above her ankles. To anyone, she pretty much looked like she was going to school, yeah, going to school was probably better than this. She grabbed her backpack containing some of her money, her phone, a notebook and a pencil, and a can of soda. She sighed before walking out the door.

She was walking down the street to meet the woman her dad told her to meet from the letter in his bag, but of course, her dad told her to do lots of stuff in that letter, this was the second thing she had to do, the first one was to call the woman by a number on written in there. After a few minutes, she stopped infront of the place and looked up, the place was called 'Fun Burger'. She smiled a little, thinking about how her dad used to take her there whenever she and her parents went to visit L.A. But after that she frowned, knowing her dad was gone an she couldn't spend time with him again. She walked in and saw that the woman she was supposed to meet was already sitting there. She recognized the woman from one of the pictures in her dad's bag and she went to sit on the same table, facing her. She smiled and held out a hand for the woman. The woman smiled back and took her hand, shaking it gently. This was it, the start of her new life.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, I'm Clarissa, Clarissa Clarabelle Carlington. But everyone calls me Clary." The little girl said.

"It's a pleasure meeting you too, Clary." The woman said, "My name is Jennifer, Jennifer Knight."

**Oh oh oh ohhh… dun dun dun! So Clary is meeting Mrs. Knight! Why? You may guess! Oh well! It's for me to know and for you to find out. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Kendall: Hey! How come I'm not in this chapter?**

**Me: Not yet, you'll be in the next one.**

**Kendall: No fair! I thought I'm the main character!**

**Me: You're not, Clary is.**

**Kendall: So, what? I'm like, the second main character?**

**Me: Yup.**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Start Of A Whole New Lif

**Author's note:**

**Hey guysssssss! So, I thought of putting up two chapters instead of one for today, cuz the first one's too short. This chapter shows why Clary is meeting Mrs. Knight and it'll have Kendall and the guys in it.**

**Kendall: Yay.**

**Me: Oh hush!**

**Kendall: Why?**

**Me: Cuz I'm trying to write here!**

**Kendall: Sorry.**

**Me: Just say it!**

**Kendall: btrlilsis14 does not own BTR.**

Chapter 2 – The Start To A Whole New Life

"Hey boys, me and Katie are going to head out for a while, you want anything?" Mrs. Knight asked as she and her daughter were about to step out the door of apartment 2J.

"Nope, we're good." Kendall yelled out from the living room. "Alright boys, I'll be back by lunch, if you get hungry before then, there are sandwiches in the fridge. Bye!" Mrs. Knight and Katie walked out and walked towards the elevator.

"Mom, where are we going, exactly?" 11 year old Katie Knight asked. "We're going to Fun Burger sweetie, someone called me yesterday and we need to meet that person." Mrs. Knight replied. "Oh, who is it? If it's someone from work, I'd rather stay here mom." "Don't worry sweetie, she's someone you would probably be glad to see."

"So Clary, why are you here alone?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Well, Mrs. Knight," Clary began, "My parents died two days ago from a plane crash and my dad told me that if anything happens to them, I had to do something, it's a long story, but here I am now. I think my dad is very familiar to you."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but, who is he?"

"He's name is Kevin Carlington, but you might know him as Kevin Knight, your ex husband?"

Mrs. Knight's jaw dropped. So this was his daughter? But she didn't look anything like him, maybe she got her genes from her mother? "You… You're his daughter? But, that's not possible, I mean, you're 12, right?" Clary nodded, confused. "That's not possible, I have an 11 year old daughter, you can't possibly be, OMG."

Clary opened her mouth to say something when someone interrupted her. "Mom?" she looked towards Mrs. Knight's side and saw a little girl with hazel brown hair and hazel brown eyes, the girl looked so much like her.

"Katie." Mrs. Knight called out. "Katie come here sweetie." The girl – Katie, did as she was told and went to her mother's side. "Mom, who's this?" she asked. Mrs Knight opened her mouth to answer but Clary did it first. "Hi Katie, I'm Clary. If you don't know me too much, my full name is Clarissa Clarabelle Carlington, I'm 12 years old, but I'm 10 months older than you, we have the same dad, and, I'm your older sister."

Katie gaped. She was confused, surprised and glad all at the same time. She was confused because out of nowhere, a girl met her and said that she was her sister, she was surprised that she had another sibling, and she was glad because if Clary was indeed her sister, that means that she had someone close to her age who happens to be a girl, to live in the apartment with her- Wait! She is going to be living in the apartment too, right?

Katie just took Clary's hand and shook it. Still in shock, words didn't come out of her mouth, so she just smiled friendly at her.

Mrs. Knight smiled seeing the two kids. She was glad that she had another daughter, even if she was only her step daughter, she was still glad. "Alright you kids, Clary, I think we can talk about this more in our apartment, so the boys would get to know you. I think you might know the boys, my son, as in, your step brother, Kendall is in a band, we'll just talk about it later, alright?"

Clary nodded, but then remembered that her things were still in the hotel room. "I'd love to, Mrs. Knight, but, my things are still in the hotel room."

"Well we can take them later, for now, we could go to the apartment, okay? I'm pretty sure that once you met the boys, you'll be glad. I mean, you're coming to live with us, right?"

Clary nodded. Her dad did tell her that she was going to be living with the Knights. "Okay then. Just wait here, I'm just gonna buys some burgers for the boys and you two." Mrs. Knight said and went to the cashier.

"You know, we do kinda look alike." Clary looked at Katie who was looking back at her. "Yeah." She replied, "We do look alike, Katie." Katie smiled at her. :"You know, sis, Kendall and his friends are actually really annoying sometimes, but I love them. They'te fun to hang out with."

The two girls chatted for a while, well not really chatted, Katie was basically telling Clary a few things about the boys. Clary learned that Kendall was known as the stubborn one, James was the vain one, Logan was the smart one, and Carlos was the hyper one.

Clary laughed when Katie told her all about the crazy stunts the boys like to do and how they would get themselves into trouble sometimes. After a minute or two, Mrs. Knight went back with six bags each containing a burger, French fries, and soda.

Soon, they were all in her car on the way to the Palm Woods.

"Carlos! Dude, that is so not funny!" James yelled when Carlos 'accidentally' spilled soda on James' lap. Carlos, Kendall and Logan just laughed when James ran into his room to change his pants.

"Carlos, that was so good!" Kendall said. "Yeah." Logan agreed, "But you should've poured it into his hair!" He said before laughing again.

"Guys, stop laughing! That was an 'accident'!" Carlos said, putting air quotes around 'accident' before laughing again.

Their laughing died down when James stormed into the living room sending a glare towards all of them, mostly Carlos. "What's wrong James? Got soda on your pants?" Carlos teased before laughing again. James huffed before saying, "Oh! It's on!" And tackled Carlos to the ground. Soon, Kendall joined in while Logan rolled his eyes, saying, "I gotta get new friends." Kendall laughed and said, "Oh no you don't." and pulled Logan into the small fight.

They froze with their weird positions when the door opened. Mrs. Knight gaped, Katie gave an amused look while Clary was half confused and half amused when they walked in the door seeing Carlos laying under James who had his left leg being held by Logan who had his own head in headlock by Carlos while Kendall had his right arm pulling on James' hair. Besides that, they were all grinning sheepishly at Mrs. Knight.

"BOYS!" she yelled. "Does this kind of stuff happen everyday?" Clary whispered to Katie. "Thrice a day." Katie whispered back. Mrs. Knight continued yelling, "Why are you kids wrestling again? Can't you boys last a day without trying to kill each other?" The boys quickly got up and said simultaneously, "Sorry."

Mrs. Knight smiled and said, "Okay, so, first, I got all of you some Fun Burger, and second, there's someone you need to meet." "Who?" Kendall was the first one to ask. Clary stepped forward and said, "I'm Clary and I'm your sister."

**DUN! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please! I'd like it if I wrote this story and have someone to actually read it. So next chapter will be the how the guys would react.**

**Kendall: Okay.**

**Me: Okay what?**

**James: I look awesome.**

**Me: How did you-**

**Logan: I don't see any lessons in this story.**

**Me: How di-**

**Carlos: I lost helmet!**

**Me: Wha-**

**Katie: I have a new sister! Yay!**

**Me: HOW DID YOU ALL GET IN HERE?**

**James, Logan, Carlos and Katie: Kendall invited us!**

**Me: *glares at Kendall***

**Kendall: *smiles nervously* uh… coming mom! *runs away***

**Me: Oh well…**


	4. Chapter 3 - Secrets(The Letter)

Chapter 3 – Secrets

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter and this one is a lot longer than the first and second one. If the story is not so clear to you, the first chapter showed how Clary's parents died ad how she met Mrs. Knight, the second one showed their small conversation, while this one… well, you're gonna have to read it to find out.**

**Kendall: Still mad at me?**

**Me: You're back?**

**Kendall: You're mad at me. *sighs***

**Me: No, I can't be mad at you, you're my favorite. Well, kind of.**

**Kendall: Okay.**

**Katie: Awww… that's sweet. But Kendall has Jo already.**

**Me: *gasps* Katie, I'm 14 and I know Kendall has Jo!**

**Katie: Just sayin'**

**Me: Okay… oh! And I don't own BTR.**

"I'm Clary and I'm your sister."

Kendall gaped. _What?_ he thought. _Another sister?_ He looked behind him to see the others gaping too. He turned back towards Clary and took a few steps forward. "You're my sister?" he asked. Clary simply nodded. "But, how? I mean, mom? Why didn't you tell me?" he turned towards his mom. "Kendall, that's why I brought her here, I didn't even know it in the first place." She said.

"Look, I'll explain everything." Clary suddenly said. The others just nodded and sat on the bright orange couch. "Come on." Katie said, taking Clary's hand and pulled her to the couch. Clary went with her and sat next to her, in between her and Mrs. Knight, facing the guys.

"Tell us everything." Kendall said. Clary nodded and started explaining.

*Flashback*

_Spotting the bag under her dad's bed, she pulled it out and looked inside. What she saw never came across her mind. In there was a few pictures; a young girl not more than her own age, a woman with red raven hair, teenage boy with blond hair and green eyes, a picture of herself, and there was a picture of the blond teenage boy with his friends, one of them very neatly dressed and combed, another just carrying a book, and the last one was a Latino wearing a helmet. 'Why's he wearing a helmet?' she thought. Besides the few pictures, there were some medical records, a birth certificate with her name on it, and two envelopes, one with her name on it, and the other had a name she didn't know, it was 'Jennifer'. She opened the envelope with her own name on it and it had a letter in it saying;_

_Dear Clary,_

_If you're reading this letter right now, it means that I'm probably dead already, I kept this here because you need to know the truth about your life. You see, besides Caroline, you have another mom, but she's your stepmom, and you also have a brother and a sister. If you've seen the pictures in my bed, the raven haired woman is your mom, Jennifer Knight, the blond teenage boy is your brother, Kendall Knight, the little girl with the brown hair is your sister, Katherine Knight and the last picture was of Kendall and his friends; James, Logan and Carlos. Just so you know, I updated the pictures every year and those are the most recent ones, Kendall and his friends are all 16 while your sister is only 10 months younger than you._

_Now, if you can do this, I need you to do a few things for me, the first one is that, for sure, you need to get out of this house before anyone finds you or you will be taken to foster care. I suggest you find transportation and rent a hotel in L.A., the money for that is in this bag. After that, here are a list of the other things you should do;_

_Call your mom, as in, Jennifer Knight. Her number is in a small card somewhere in this bag. Tell her you want to meet her._

_Go to the place you decided to meet up with her and make sure you make a proper introduction, tell her that you wanted to say everything infront of the guys and Katie._

_If you're already in their apartment/house, tell them everything and show them your birth certificate and medical records which are in this bag._

_Those are all you needed to do, then for the rest of your life until you grow up, you'll be living with them and change your name to Clarissa Clarabelle Knight, because that is your real name._

_I hope you would do all of this. I hope you know that I love you and you'll always be my little girl. Stay strong, sugar._

_Love, Dad._

_When she finished reading the letter, she sobbed but then she quickly wiped her tears as she needed to stay strong to do this. She ruffled into the backpack and indeed saw lots of cash and a small card with a number in it. She quickly took her phone from her pocket and dialed the number._

*Flashback over*

Clary didn't notice a tear flowing down her face as she spoke. When she did, she quickly wiped it off, hoping the others didn't see it. "So all I have to do now is go back to the hotel and take my stuff. But it really feels weird, I mean, I haven't asked any of you if its okay to stay with you. I don't even know you guys. Any of you." She said.

"Honey, it's okay, we're your family now. All of us, and so are the other guys." Mrs. Knight said. Clary let out a giggle when she just remembered that she hadn't really had any introduction with the guys. "Mrs. Knight, I don't know their names, I only know Kendall." She said with a smile. The others just laughed. Kendall got up and took Clary's hand. "Here, I'll introduce you to them, little sister." He said while laughing. Clary got up and smiled. "This is James, the guy who spends an hour in the bathroom to get his hair done." He said, pointing towards James. He flashed his most charming James Diamond smile and said, "I'm James, James Diamond." Clary giggled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, James." She said.

Kendall moved on to the next boy. "This is Logan, the guy who says that maths is cool." He said, pointing towards Logan. Logan held his hand out while standing up and Clary shook it. "Logan Mitchell." He said. Clary smiled at him and said, "I'm Clary, nice to meet you."

Last but not the least, Kendall moved towards the boy with the helmet. But before he opened his mouth, the boy got up and said, "I'm Carlos Garcia!" Clary smiled and said, "Hola Carlos! Mi nombre es Clary." Carlos' and Kendall's jaw dropped. "You speak Spanish?" They said in unison. "Yes, I do." She replied. "Okay… Well, now you know them." Kendall said. Clary nodded.

There was an awkward silence before Clary said, "Okay, so, um, I'll just, you know, go back to the hotel to get my stuff." Before anyone had the chance to respond, Mrs. Knight said, "Oh no you don't, I'll get the things. Clary give me the keycard and your room number." "Um, okay." Clary said while ruffling through her backpack. "My room number is 3k and here's the keycard." She said while giving Mrs. Knight her keycard. She took it and said, "Okay you guys be nice. I'll just take Clary's things, check out and then come back here, okay?"

"Okay" They all said in unison. "Mrs. Knight, my bag is all packed and is on the bed, that's all. Thanks by the way." Mrs. Knight smiled in reply before walking out the door.

Kendall looked at Clary. "So what would we like to do?" he asked. Clary turned towards him.

"I guess you could show me around?"

**A/N:**

**I know, bad way to end the chapter, but I'll update as much as I can, at least it's a bit longer, right? Okay guys see you, soon. And please review, I need to know if anyone actually read this. Again, R&R please.**

**Katie: Well, that was awkward.**

**Me: Why?**

**Katie: Nevermind.**

**Me: Where are the guys?  
**

**Katie: Kendall's with Jo, Logan's with Camille, James' flirting with the Jennifers, Carlos' with Lightning.**

**Me: Okayyy…**


	5. Chapter 4 - Maybe This Could Be The Line

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm updating early because I may not be able to update for the next five days, but I will if I could. So about the last chapter, it's called Secrets, but actually it has two parts of it. That one was 'the letter' and the other one will come up soon. This one is a lot longer than the last one, and maybe I'll be posting two chapters for today, but not all at once, but MAYBE I will.**

**James: Hi.**

**Me: Um, hi?**

**James: …**

**Me: Where are the others?**

**James: …**

**Me: Okay… That's weird.**

**James: …**

**Me: … Oh! I don't own BTR!**

…**.**

Chapter 4 – Maybe This Could Be The Line That Starts The Whole Story

Mrs. Knight sighed as she drove back to the Palm Woods. After she took Clary's green bag, she took a peek of what was inside. When she saw the birth certificate, she knew. Clary really was her daughter, well, her stepdaughter, but what she didn't get was, why was she only 10 months different from Katie? _It had to be it._ She thought. _Kevin must've cheated on me with Caroline._ Knowing the truth was hard for her, but she didn't care. She didn't know if Clary knew about this. _Did Clary know that she was a result of an affair? Poor girl, if she knew the truth, this must be devastating for her._ Mrs. Knight saw how Clary had been acting. It was all normal. She didn't cry, she wasn't in shock. She was strong. _How could a 12 year old be so strong? Her parents died two days ago and she didn't drop a tear since she got here._ But she was wrong, Clary did cry the first time she checked in to the hotel. She did drop a tear when she explained everything to the guys and her and Katie. But she just didn't see it.\

She just hoped that Clary would be able to adjust to her new life.

…...

Kendall, Katie and Clary were walking through the Palm Woods lobby when Mr. Bitters stopped them. "Who's this?" he asked bitterly, gesturing towards Clary. Clary opened her mouth to respond, but Katie did it first, "This is Clary, my-" "Cousin!" Clary said, cutting Katie off. Katie gave her a questioning look, and Clary gave her a look which says, 'I'll explain later'.

"Okay, but she better not be messing around with you and your troubled friends." Mr. Bitters spat before walking away.

"So… who's that?" Clary asked to both Kendall and Katie. "That's Mr. Bitters. Don't mind him, he acts like that all the time. He's the hotel manager." Kendall replied. Clary mouthed an 'o' before Katie asked, "Why didn't you wanna admit that you're our sister?"

"I just didn't think that anyone should know just yet, I mean, some people already gave me death glares and disgusting looks when they saw me." Clary replied. "You mean those girls over there?" Kendall asked, pointing towards the three girls, one blonde, one brunette, and one curly. Clary nodded. "Oh, don't mind them either, those are the Jennifers, they act as the queen bees here." Katie said. Clary saw them walking away in slow motion and looked back at Kendall and Katie.

"Kendall!"

Clary popped her head towards a girl walking towards Kendall. She was probably about the same age as he was, she had curly blond hair and she was kinda pretty. "That's Jo Taylor, Kendall's girlfriend." Katie whispered. Clary glanced at her before looking back at Jo.

"Hey Jo." Kendall said as Jo walked over to him. "Hey." She replied back. "Who's this?" she asked, motioning towards Clary. Clary was about to respond, but Kendall held out his hand, motioning her that he'll do the talking. "This is Clary, my sister." Kendall said. Jo looked shocked for a second but smiled right after. "Hi Clary, I'm Jo." She said, holding her hand out to Clary, who shook it while saying, "Hi."

After that, Jo and Kendall talked for a while, leaving the two sisters alone. "I bet Kendall's telling Jo about you." Katie said, breaking the silence between the two. "Yeah, probably." Clary said, still feeling new to this whole thing. "Let's go back to the apartment, you look like you need some rest, big sister." Clary nodded, but she was feeling weird having someone call her 'big sister'. "Is it okay? I mean, is it okay that I call you 'big sister'?" Katie asked, as if reading her thoughts. "Um, yeah, it's okay, but I don't think you should, I mean, we're only 10 months different." Clary replied. Katie nodded, "Okay, them I'll just call you 'sis'." Both of the laughed before walking back towards the elevator.

"Oh, we were actually going to show you around, but you look tired." Katie said. "Why are you saying this now?" Clary asked. "Just so you know that we actually wanted to show you around, but we don't want you to get sick because I mean it, sis, you really look tired." Katie explained. Clary nodded and yawned. She really was tired and sleepy, she hadn't really slept a lot since she went to L.A.

"We're back!" Katie yelled out when they reached 2J. No answer. "Hm, I guess the guys aren't back yet." Katie said to no one in particular. "Where are they anyway?" Clary asked. "Logan's out with his girlfriend, Camille, James is tanning by the pool-he does it often, Carlos is, wherever he is." Katie replied. Clary nodded and yawned again. "Oh, you'll be sleeping in my room. I have a queen-sized bed which I use al by myself. James and Carlos sleeps in the same room, while Kendall and Logan sleeps in another. Mom sleeps in her own room." Katie explained. Clary just nodded. Before anyone else says anything, Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment. "Hey girls," she said tiredly. "where are the guys?" "Out to wherever they are." Katie replied. Clary saw her luggage and quickly took it from Mrs. Knight saying, "I got it, Mrs. Knight, thanks for helping me, though." Mrs. Knight just smiled at her while Katie led her to her room to put her clothes in the closet.

A few minutes later, they went back out and saw Mrs, Knight watching TV from the couch. They joined her and sat on the couch as well. "Clary." Mrs. Knight called. "Yeah?" Clary replied, looking at her direction. "Call me 'mom' from now on, ok? Either that or 'mama Knight'. The other boys call me that." "Okay, Mrs- I mean, mom." Clary said. She actually felt weird calling her that. This was all new to her. Suddenly she felt even more tired. She stood up and said, "May I be excused, mom? I'm really tired." Mrs. Knight nodded.

Clary walked towards her and Katie's room and quickly changed her clothes before laying down on the soft bed. But she didn't sleep. Her mind was filled with lots of thoughts. She had been holding it all in. Two days ago, her parents died in a plane crash and now, here she was, laying down comfortably on her stepsister's bed. It was all too much. On that day when her parents died and after she called Mrs. Knight, she had to quickly pack her bag and run away to L.A. to avoid being taken to foster care. She had to saty strong to do all this. It was her father's last request; to stay strong. She could feel her eyes starting to water, but she blinked away the tears. She had to stay strong. She's not going to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks when she suddenly remembered all the fun times she had with her parents. Then, she remembered her friends in L.V., how she would never see them ever again. It had only been two days, but she missed her parents, her friends, and everyone else. It had all been too much.

When more tears started to flow, she quickly wiped them away, but it just won't stop. Soon, she started to sob. She remembered having Family Nights, when she and her parents would go out for dinner and talk about anything interesting, she remembered when she was little, how her mom used to sing her to sleep, how her dad would tickle her and make jokes with her to cheer her up whenever she was sad. She tried to forget all of that, but she couldn't, especially with knowing the fact that none of it was ever going to happen again. She started to sob harder, and she was trying to choke them back, fearing that Mrs. Knight, who now she had to call 'mom', and Katie, would hear her sobbing. She had to stay strong. She didn't want to cry. But she can't. she had to let it go.

….

"Katie, go check on Clary." Mrs. Knight said. Katie did as she was told, but when she neared the door, she could hear sobs from the other side. She backed away slowly and went back to the living room. "Mom?" She whispered. "What is it, sweetie?" Mrs. Knight asked back. "I think Clary's crying." She replied. Being a mother, Mrs. Knight quickly got up and went straight towards Katie's room, but didn't enter, she placed her ear infront of the doorknob and heard sobs.

Slowly, she got up and opened the door to see Clary sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms covering them. Her chin was on top of her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks. Mrs. Knight quickly sat down on the bed beside her and embraced her into a hug. Clary tensed at first, but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Mrs. Knight. Surprisingly, Clary felt comfort from the hug and she sobbed into her mom's chest. "Shhh… It's okay, honey, it's okay. Just let it out. I know it's hard. I know, just let it out, okay?" Mrs. Knight said, while rubbing circles on her back. Mrs. Knight knew exactly what made her cry. Losing her parents was one thing, and trying to adjust to a new life was another.

Katie had been watching this from the door of her room and she was also dropping a few tears as she watched how Clary was facing it. She had been keeping all in, and now, she had to let it out. Katie was proud, though, to know that her sister could be so strong, even for only a few days. Katie didn't notice Kendall had been home and had been watching this from behind her for a minute. She only noticed it when his arms wrapped around her shoulder in a tight embrace. She looked up to see Kendall and when he caught her eye, he smiled, so she just smiled back.

They looked at Clary and saw how she had finally calmed down. But they knew she still had it in her, they knew she was still keeping it in. No one could lose someone they love and cry for only a few minutes, they knew she was going to break down again soon or later, but they decided not to discuss it.

Clary laid back on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt her mom going off the bed, she heard a few footsteps and she heard the door close. She let a few more tears fall before drifting off to a deep sleep.

….

**A/N:**

**And… Done! How was it? It was longer right? I think this story is being rushed, I just wanted to get to the main point so quickly, and the category is Family and Angst, however, I haven't put any angst to this story yet, it'll be in the next few chapters. If you have any ideas for this story, please let me know. Oh, and remember, reviews make me update faster!**

**Katie: I think it's starting to get better.**

**Me: Really?**

**Katie: *shrugs***

**Me: Huh… Where are the others?**

**Kendall: Right here!**

**Me: I meant James, Carlos and Logan.**

**Kendall and Katie: No idea.**

**Me: *sighs* Okay…**


	6. Chapter 5 - Watching You

**A/N:**

**So yeah, I know what you're thinking. And yes, I'm updating today. Maybe there will be some angst here. Oh, I was also wondering if you could give me a rating for this story, you know, from a scale of one to ten.**

**Oh, if anyone is wondering, which of course no one is, my real name is Abby and I really am 14 years old. I just love writing fanfiction.**

**Kendall: You know, I'm starting to get worried.**

**Me: Why?**

**Katie: Kendall, you're just being paranoid.**

**Kendall: The guys aren't back yet.**

**Me: Yeah, I mea-**

**James, Carlos and Logan: BOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE BACK!**

**Me: Okay, on to the story, oh, I don't own BTR, blab la bla, you know the drill.**

Chapter 5 – Watching You

"_Clary! Wake up!"_

Clary opened her eyes to see Katie, shaking her awake, when Katie caught her eye, she stopped shaking her. "Clary, dinner's ready!" she said. Clary's face scrunched up in confusion. "Aren't you supposed to say 'breakfast is ready'?" she asked. "Nope, dinner is ready, you fell asleep this evening, remember?" Katie said. Clary's mind took a second to register everything, and when it did, she nodded. Katie giggled and pulled her out of bed. Clary laughed and finally got up. The two girls laughed again as they walked towards the door, but when Clary caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, she gasped. Her hair was messy and her clothes were wrinkled. Katie looked back at her and laughed. "Don't laugh!" Clary said, laughing herself. "Can I borrow your comb?" she asked. Katie nodded, taking her comb from the drawer and handing it to Clary, Clary took it, combed her hair, brushed her clothes and made sure it doesn't get wrinkled before joining Katie who was already by the door.

When they walked outside together, Mrs. Knight and the guys were already sitting by the table. James and Kendall were eating normally, Logan was helping Mrs. Knight with the serving the food on the table, while Carlos was taking in huge gulps of fishstick in his mouth. Clary watched him half-amused and half-disgusted. Katie just laughed a little before whispering to Clary, "Don't worry, this happens all the time, by the way, it's fishstick Friday!" Clary glanced at Katie and smiled.

"Hey girls." Mrs. Knight said when she saw them walking towards the kitchen. "Hey." Katie and Clary said in unison. They looked at each other, confused, but laughed and forgot about it. They took their seats, positioning themselves in between Kendall and James. They ate normally and the only conversation they had was asking for napkins or passing salt and stuff. When they were done, they sat in the living room to talk about some stuff, which Clary knew, was about her.

"So, Clary, I heard you liked playing tennis, is that right?" Mrs. Knight asked. "Um, yeah, actually I do." Clary replied. Mrs. Knight nodded and said, "Well, it's good to know. So, this morning, you spoke Spanish, when did you learn it?" "Oh, I learned it about a few weeks before my parents went to Miami.' Clary said, although she felt like she was being interrogated. "Okay, well, what else do you like to do?"

"Well, I love to swim."

"Oh, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I don't know for sure, my dad wants me to work in the entertainment business, but I don't know, depends if I want to or not."

"Well, Kendall's in a band, Katie shoots commercials, maybe you could audition for something." Logan suddenly said. Clary looked like she was thinking and not a second after, she said, "Hmm, yeah, I think that's a good idea. I wanted to be an actress anyway."

"Well, Logan's girlfriend, Camille, is an amazing actress, maybe she could help you practice lines and stuff." James added.

"Yeah, and Jo could probably find you a role on something." Kendall said.

Clary thought about it for a moment before saying, "Um, maybe not. If I wanna audition for something, I'd rather try and do it myself."

"Okay." The guys said simultaneously. "Hey!" Everyone turned their heads to see Carlos, pouting. "I didn't get a chance to say anything." He said. Everyone just laughed. "Hey, it's not funny!" he said again. "Yes it is." James said, laughing. "Oh it's on!" Carlos said before tackling James to the ground. Kendall and Mrs. Knight facepalmed, Katie snickered, Clary laughed, while Logan says his normal line of, "I gotta get new friends."

….

Somewhere in near the Palm Woods, a man held his telescope and smiled. _Perfect. _He thought. _Everything's going according as planned._

….

**A/N:**

**Done! So what do you think? Please tell me in a review. From a scale of 1 – 10. Remember! Reviews make me update faster.**

**Me: Guys? Katie?**

**Silence…**

**Me: Where are you?**

**Silence…**

**Me: This is getting creepy.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Nothing Even Matters

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm back already. I know what I said about not being able to update, but today is just so interesting that I thought; ' hey, maybe I'll update again '. So here I am, updating this chapter. Thanks for anyone who reviewed, by the way.**

**I wanna share a little something with you guys before I start this story. So, I was at school today and I was walking down the hall from the bathroom, and I was all alone since all the girls were already in the class, and the hall was empty-which was weird, but then I heard footsteps behind me but when I looked back, no one was there. It happened a few times and I kept looking back but no one was there, so I freaked out, but then I remembered that the 2****nd**** floor ceiling(I was in the 3****rd**** floor) was being fixed, and the footsteps were actually hammering sounds. Lol I felt so stupid.**

**Kendall: Can we just get on to the story now?**

**Me: WHAT? YOUR ALIVE? WHERE WERE YOU?**

**Katie: Chillax! We were just hanging out with our friends!**

**Me: Okay, just… tell me everything next time.**

**James: Fine -_-**

**Logan: Right…**

**Carlos: Okay…**

**Me: Good **** and I do not own BTR or Nothing Even Matters.**

…

Chapter 6 – Nothing Even Matters

"_Kids! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"_

Katie opened her eyes at the sound of her mom's voice. She was still really sleepy after staying up late playing video games with Clary. Clary. She looked beside her to see Clary sleeping right beside her, she smiled at the sight but frowned when she saw Clary twisting and turning violently in her sleep. _I guess she's having a nightmare._ She thought.

"Clary. Wake up." She said, shaking her sister awake. No response. She tried again, "Clary, it's Katie, come on, you gotta wake sis." This time, Clary's eyes fluttered open and she slightly panicked when she didn't recognize the room, but not a second later, her mind registered everything and she caught Katie's eyes. She groaned while closing her eyes again and wiggling. Katie laughed at the sight.

"Come on, sis. Wake up! Breakfast is ready. Mom makes the best pancakes!" Katie said. Clary giggled before saying, "Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" She got up and rubbed her eyes. Katie did the same and rolled off the bed. "Come on." She said, walking towards the door. Clary just nodded and followed. Katie opened the door to reveal her mom still wearing her sleeping robe, cooking pancakes, and Logan still wearing his pajamas, helping her arrange the plates and forks. He always liked to wake up early and help her with breakfast. When he saw them, he smiled and waved. The girls did the same. "Morning girls." Mrs. Knight said, not taking her eyes off the pancakes. "Morning, mom." Katie and Clary said in unison.

Katie went to sit on the table and laid her head on it, closing her eyes, just to try and sleep, though she knew in wouldn't work. Clary went to the bathroom and washed her face to get rid of the sleepiness. When she was done, she went to sit right beside her sister.

"Morning guys."

They popped their heads to see Kendall walking towards them, with his eyes half-closed. "Morning." Everyone except him said in unison. He went to sit next to Katie, in between her and Logan.

"Um, Logan, what time should we go to the studio today?" Kendall asked. "Well, we should be there at 9 a.m. sharp and it's 6.30 right now. That leaves us about two and a half hours to prepare." Logan replied. "Good." Kendall said, "Since James always take an hour in the bathroom."

"I do not take an hour in the bathroom. Even if I do, it's because it's not easy to have this kind of look."

They turned their heads to see James shuffling towards them with Carlos following behind. Katie rolled her eyes at them which earned an amused look from Clary. "Whatever." Kendall said.

James took a seat next to Clary while Carlos sat next to him. "So, you wanna go to the studio with us today?" James asked Clary, while putting an arm around her shoulder. Clary gasped and looked at Kendall in confusion. She didn't know why she looked at Kendall, but she just did. Kendall caught her eye and cleared his throat. "Hands off my sister, James." He said. James smiled sheepishly and did as told. Clary gave him a look and said, "James, I'm 12, your 16. I know you like to flirt but please, not with me. By the way, your hair's a mess." James gasped and ran into the bathroom.

"How'd you know he likes to flirt and that he cares about his hair a lot?" Kendall asked Clary. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Let's just say someone told me everything about you guys yesterday." She said, motioning towards Katie, who snickered. Kendall, Logan and Carlos mouthed an 'o' before turning away.

"Here you go kids." Mrs. Knight said, putting the now cooked pancakes on a pan on the table. Everyone, including James(after going back from the bathroom), took a few pancakes and started eating.

…..

"_So the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you, oh woah, and nothing even matters, woah, and nothing even matters-"_

"DOGS! FROM THE TOP! NOW!" Gustavo yelled. The boys groaned one more time before singing their chorus of 'Nothing Even Matters' for the fifth time today.

"Your giving them too much pressure! They need a break too you know, before their vocal chords get ruined. And you need to stop yelling too before yours get ruined. I mean, you won't wanna have a surgery, right?"

Gustavo turned his head towards Clary, who was looking at him normally. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS… CAT!" he yelled, irritated.

"Seriously, what's with all the yelling? Are you deaf or something? I mean, I just told you that you might damage your vocal chords if you keep doing that! And I'm a girl! Not a cat!" Clary said simply.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME, CAT! YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"

"Well, then it's good to know that my brother is brave enough to knock some sense into you."

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"My mouth, my life."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN OR I'LL-"

"You'll what? huh? I was just asking you to give them a break and stop yelling. That's all."

"YOU… YOU… UGH! DOGS! TAKE 5!"

"Half an hour."

"YOU! UGH! FINE! HALF AN HOUR!"

Gustavo yelled one last time before storming into his office. Kelly followed him not before smiling at Clary, who smiled back. The guys ran out of the sound booth while giving Clary a look. "What?" she asked, confused. "You know you just pissed Gustavo Rocque off, right?" Kendall said. "Well, there's nothing for him to be pissed off. I just asked him to give you guys a break and he's the one who started the yelling."

"Wow. Even Kelly or Katie could do that. Do you think you can talk him into giving us a day off?" James asked.

"Maybe a week?" Carlos asked sheepishly.

Clary smiled and said, "Maybe."

…..

"_Soon, Clary. Soon, I will get what I want. Including your brother and his friends, all thanks to you."_

…..

**So, how was it? Sorry it's short, but I had no idea what else to put into it. I'll update again soon, though.**

**So, it's where the angst begins. Not much yet, but it will be soon. So who's the mysterious guy? What does he want? You could give it a guess! You could also give me some new ideas for the next chapter. I mean, this story was not pre-planned, but it's because I'm giving you guys the chance to give me ideas for the next chapter :D**

**And again, what do you think? Oh, and about Clary talking back to Gustavo, it just came into my head. So, R&R please.**

**Logan: I know who the mysterious man is. It's-**

**Me: Shhh! *covers Logan's mouth***

**Carlos: Awww, why can't we tell the readers?**

**Me: Because it'll be spoilers.**

**James: Ugh!**

**Me: Stop complaining. Now, bye! And don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Big Time Girl's Rule!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys. I'm back with a new chapter. Because of the reviews, I felt like updating again. :D**

**By the way, someone gave me an idea for the story and a part of it was already on my mind. It'll be in the next few chapters.**

**Carlos: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Uh, hello?!**

**Kendall: Sorry about Carlos, someone gave him too much candies.**

**James: Wasn't me.**

**Logan: Me neither.**

**Katie: Okay, I did it, it was funny. He kept running around.**

**Me: Okayyy, just, deal with him. I do not own BTR, blah blah blah…**

….

Chapter 7- Big Time Girl's Rule!

"… and so, Gustavo gave us a week off!" yelled Carlos after telling Katie and Mrs. Knight about Clary's little mouth fight with Gustavo.

"Wow! It's hard for me to make Gustavo stop yelling, but seriously! Clary, you are an amazing sister! Even Kendall can't smart mouth Gustavo like that!" Katie exclaimed.

"Well, you just need to be brave and not yell like he did, I mean, you yell, you lose." Clary replied simply before smiling.

"Okay, that was okay honey, but don't get into his tempers, okay?" Mrs. Knight warned.

"Sure mom." Clary replied.

"Hey, let's go to the park. I want you to meet everyone else who lives here!" Katie said. Clary nodded and she and Katie got off the couch and walked to the door. "Bye!" They both said before walking out the door and into the elevator.

"Hey, are you really gonna go audition for something?" Katie asked. Clary shrugged, "Um, sure. Just hadn't seen any auditions going on lately."

"Then go see let's go see Camille, maybe she'd know one of it which would probably need a girl your age."

"Well, I don't see why not."

….

_The man looked at the two girls walking out the elevator before looking back at the picture he had on his hand. "You look much prettier than in your picture, Clary. I hope to see you soon." He smirked before walking away._

….

"Oh my God, that was so funny!" Clary said while giggling along with Katie. They had just pulled a prank on someone. Well, Clary did, actually.

*Flashback*

_Katie and Clary were sitting on the edge of the pool, dipping their feet in the water, when Jett Stetson, Kendall's enemy-because Jett also likes Jo, passed them by and said, "Hey little Knight! Tell your brother me and Jo shared a romantic real scene yesterday. I bet that'll piss him off!" Katie rolled her eyes and whispered to Clary, "That's Jett Stetson, Kendall hates him so bad." Clary immediately stood up and said, "Hey Stetson! Why don't you mind your own business and leave us alone? And what was that 'romantic' scene again? Oh! Maybe Jo slapped you in the face for being such a jerk!" Jett felt irritated because of being teased by this girl. "Who are you, anyway, huh? Oh I know! Your Clary, Kendork's new sister! Well tell 'em Jo's gonna be mine soon!" he spat before walking away. Clary immediately blocked his path and said, "Wow, seriously? You're saying this stuff to a 12 year old girl? I bet Jo's gonna hate you so much if she hears about this. Might as well tell her now. Come on, Katie." Katie was already by her side the whole time and she smirked at Jett before starting to walk away with her sister. Jett immediately blocked their path and said, "No! Wait! Don't tell Jo anything about this! Please!" Clary smirked and said, "Try and convince us not to."_

"_Please?"_

"_Not working. What do you think Katie?"_

"_I say make him do something, sis." Katie said, smirking. Clary smiled normally, she didn't smirk, just smiled, "Here's the deal." She took her phone from her pocket and opened the camera. "Say that your sorry and say it in a baby voice." She said, while adjusting the camera towards Jett._

"_But-"_

"_Now!"_

_Jett sighed and Clary started recording._

"_Clary and Katie, pwease fowgive me fow my stupid behaviouw. I didn't mwean to say thwose thwings. Iwt just came ouwt of my mouth." He said with a sad puppy dog face which was disgusting instead of cute._

_Clary stopped recording and laughed. "Okay, we won't tell Jo anything." Katie said before she and her sister walked away, leaving an annoyed Jett behind._

*Flashback over*

"Yeah, I can't believe you did that! Did you save the video?" Katie asked.

"Yep! Course I did. I'm gonna show it to the guys! It's so hilarious!" Clary said, still giggling.

The two stopped walking when they saw a man come near them, holding a few pieces of brochure and a book in his hand.

"Excuse me, but are any of you girls interested in starring in our new movie; Girl's Rule! ?" the man said, holding out one of the brochures. Clary took it and held it in between her and Katie so both of them could see it. "It's a good chance, take it." Katie whispered to Clary. Clary smiled and looked at the man.

"Yeah, I'm in." she said. The man smiled at her and looked at Katie. "How about you? You could be her best friend in the movie." He asked. Katie shook her head and said, "No thanks, I'm not really into movies, so…" she trailed off. The man just nodded. "Okay, and as for you…" he trailed off, unsure of what to call Clary. "I'm Clary." Clary said, smiling. The man chuckled and said, "Okay, Clary, you may meet me at the Palm Woods Park tomorrow at 9 a.m. for the first shoot. And by the way, my name is Simon, Simon Lawrence. And here's the script." He handed Clary the book, smiled one last time, and walked away.

Clary loked at Katie and said, "I think I'm gonna be an actress."

…...

**A/N:**

**Bad ending, I know that. But at least it's something, right? By the way, are you getting curious of who the man is? He's obviously up to something. And oh, he's at the Palm Woods and kept a close eye on Clary when she and Katie went outside the elevator. So who is he? Take guesses everyone! And give me more ideas for the story please!**

**Oh, if anyone's wondering, I'm not American nor British nor Australian. I'm Asian, I live in Indonesia, so if my English is not good, spare me please. : )**

**I'll update as soon as I can, I promise, but if you want me to update faster, you know, R&R please!**

**Kendall: Wow, Clary defeated Jett!**

**Me: Well, my characters have a part of my personality. I mean, if anyone says that kind of stuff to me, that's what I'll say to them.**

**Katie: Haha, thanks for giving me an amazing sister in the story!**

**Me: Yeah. Where are the other guys?**

**Kendall: Well, Carlos went crazy and they're trying to keep him calm.**

**Me: Oh okay. Well, bye guys! See you next time and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 8 - What?

**A/N:**

**Hi guys, I'm updating early… again. Thanks for the reviews! Those are what keeps me updating.**

**BTW, I think someone guessed the mystery guy yesterday, but no, it's the wrong answer. I'll give you guys a hint; it's not Hawk.**

**Okay, so I'm gonna start the story now.**

**Kendall: Why are you updating almost everyday?**

**Me: Why do you care?**

**Kendall: Just asking.**

**Me: Okay, here's the story. And I do not own BTR.**

….

Chapter 8 – What?

"You signed up for a movie?" Mrs. Knight asked when she heard about Clary signing up for a movie.

"Yep." Clary replied.

"Oh, what's it called?" Kendall asked.

"Girls Rule!"

"And what's it about?" Carlos asked.

Clary laughed before saying, "You guys ask too many questions. I'll tell you everything. I read the script and it's about teenage girls showing off to the guys that they know how to rule. Well, it's called 'Girls Rule!' for a reason. I get to be Chloe, Madison Wright's little sister."

"Sweet!" James said.

"So when will you start shooting?" Logan asked.

"Tomorrow at 9 a.m. at the Palm Woods park."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to the pool for awhile." Clary said.

"Oh, I'm just gonna chill in here, sis." Katie said, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm gonna go to the grocery store, I'll be back before dinner. If anyone's hungry before then, there are sandwiches in the fridge." Mrs. Knight said before grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"I'll go with you." Kendall said to Clary.

"Um, alright." Clary said. She and Kendall hopped off the couch and went outside.

….

_The man, once again, spied on Clary when she and Kendall got out of the elevator. He smirked at the sight of the girl and her brother. 'I'll see you soon, Clary.' He thought. 'Very soon.'_

….

"So whatcha wanna do today, little sis?" Kendall asked. Clary looked at him at an uncertain manner. This was the first time Kendall called her 'little sister'. But then Clary's face turned back to normal and she just got along with it.

"I don't know, big bro." she said and smiled. Before Kendall said anything, Jett walked right pass them. They just looked at him. Jett looked back and when he caught Clary's eye, he froze.

Kendall looked at Clary and said, "You stay away from that guy, he's trouble." Clary just smiled at Kendall and said, "Oh come on Kendall, look what I can do." She walked straight towards Jett and Jett just started to back away from her and quickly walked away. She smirked and walked back to Kendall who looked at her in amazement.

"Okay, what did you do?" he asked.

"Oh, you can ask Katie that, I'll tell you later." Clary replied. Kendall smiled and said, "Alright."

After walking a few minutes, Clary stopped and said, "Kendall, I'm getting kinda tired, let's go back to the apartment."

"Alright, let's go."

….

"Hey, we're back."

Logan glanced at the door to see Kendall and Clary before going back to reading his book. James and Carlos were too busy playing video games.

"Where's Katie?" Clary asked.

"In her room." Logan mumbled, not taking his eyes off the book. Clary shrugged and went to her and Katie's room.

"Hey." She said, entering the room. Katie was laying down on her bed, listening to some music on her phone. When she saw Clary, she smiled and took off her headphone. "Hey." She said, "Did you meet anyone else?"

"Nope, just Jett, but he backed away when he saw me."

"Oh, about that, did you show Kendall the video?"

"Nope… not yet."

The two just laughed remembering it. "You know, me and Carlos really like to prank Mr. Bitters. Maybe after your movie shoot tomorrow we could do that? I mean, it'll be funny." Katie suggested. Clary shrugged and said, "Um, sure."

Just then there was a knock on the door before it opened to reveal James. "Um, Clary? Someone's here to see you. Says he knows you?!" he said.

"What?" Clary asked, getting off the bed. _Who would come to see me?_ She thought. _Everyone I know lives in L.V., and how would anyone find me here?_ She walked out into the living room and opened the living room door to reveal a man, probably about 35 or something, staring at her.

She tensed when she looked at the man. This was really someone she knew, but she didn't expect to see him. She managed to squeak before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground. She felt someone catch her before her world turned black.

….

**A/N:**

**Well, that's all. Sorry it's short, but it's all I got right now.**

**So who's the man that came to visit her? Was he the one who had been spying on her? Take your guesses everyone!**

**By the way, how's my story been doing right now? Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R please!**

**Kendall: That guy is definitely trouble.**

**Me: Maybe he is, maybe he isn't.**

**Katie: Aww, I can't wait to see who it is!**

**Me: Katie, you already know who it is.**

**Katie: Oh okay.**

**Me: Okay then, bye guys! And don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Not now

**A/N:**

**Woo hoo! Another chapter! There's no school today so I'm updating early! Btw, thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows!**

**Kendall: Just get on to the story!**

**Me: Alright Mr. Impatient!**

**Katie: Yeah Ken-doll, stop being impatient!**

**Me: Okay now, here's the story and well, I do not own BTR!**

….

Chapter 9 – Not Now.

"CLARY!" Katie yelled when she saw her sister lose consciousness. Luckily, Kendall caught her on time so that she didn't hit the ground. Kendall carried Clary towards the couch and laid her there while Katie and the rest of the guys crowded them.

"Kendall! What happened?" Katie asked frantically when she saw Clary up close. "I don't know! She just, she fell when she saw him. Wait a minute!" Kendall replied before standing up from the floor and looking towards the door. The man had gone away.

"Clary! Wake up!" Katie yelled, shaking her sister. "Clary!"

Slowly, Clary's eyes fluttered open. "Wha-what happened?" she asked, looking around. "You fainted." Katie said. Clary slowly sat up, trying to register everything. Her eyes widened when she remembered everything. Opening the door, seeing the man, blacking out. She immediately got up from the couch and searched for her brother. When she saw him, she ran into him and hugged him. She didn't care about anything right now. She needed the comfort. Kendall hugged her back and rubbed circles around her back.

"Clary, are you okay?" he asked. Clary shook her head and buried her face in his chest. "No." she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Come on." Kendall said, trying to get Clary to let go of him, but she wouldn't, so he just walked towards her and Katie's room, slowly. He gave the others a look which says, 'Stay here. I'll have a talk with her.'. The others just nodded while Katie looked at James, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder, not in a flirting manner, but for comfort.

Kendall and Clary went into the room and sat down. Clary finally let go of his shirt, but didn't look up. She looked as if she was going to cry again.

"Clary, can you tell me what happened? Why did you black out when you saw that man? Who is he?" Kendall asked. Clary just looked at him and shook her head.

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm your brother." Kendall said, gently. Clary shook her head again.

"Clary, please. Tell me what's wrong. Are you… afraid of him? Did he do anything to you?"

This time, Clary opened her mouth but closed them again and let a few tears stream down her face. Kendall hugged her tightly once before letting go and saying, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your brother. If you don't want anyone else to know, I can keep it to myself. But please tell me, what's bothering you?"

Clary sniffed and wiped her face before saying, "He-he's m-my uncle, my mom's b-brother."

"But why are you scared of him?"

"Because, he… he, tried to, to k-kill my p-parents."

Kendall's eyes widened. _Why would he do that?_

"Because, h-he, he w-wants their money." Clary said, as if reading his thoughts, "Now that my p-parents a-are dead, h-he's g-going t-to go a-after me. I-I'm s-scared Kendall. He-he's going to k-kill me." She was sobbing and stuttering at the same time.

"I'm not gonna let that happen. I won't let him lay a hand on you."

"No, Kendall, please, you-you'll hurt yourself, you don't know what he can do."

"Is that all why you're afraid of him?" Clary nodded, although Kendall feels like she's hiding something else.

"We can call the police." He suggested.

"No. We can't. He hadn't done anything yet. H-he just got out of prison and just came to visit me, he didn't do anything, yet." Clary stated.

Kendall absentmindedly balled his hands into fists. _He's going to hurt her and there's nothing we can do about it._ When he realized what he was doing, he relaxed his hands a bit.

"Kendall."

He looked at Clary to see her face and when he caught her eye, he could see the fear in her eyes.

"He, he was stalking me since I got here." She said, starting to tear up again.

"What?" Kendall asked in disbelief.

"He was stalking me, Kendall. I saw him when me and Katie got out of the elevator to go to the park this morning, and also when we were going to the pool. It thought I was imagining him, but when he, when he came here, I knew it was true."

"Look, even if he's here, I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Kendall said, trying to comfort his little sister. Clary nodded.

"Thank you, Kendall. But, I need some time alone now."

Kendall nodded and left the room. When he closed the door, he looked back to see James, Logan and Carlos standing near the doorway. He sighed.

"You guys heard everything didn't you?"

They all nodded.

"So what are we gonna do? I mean, we really need to keep her safe." Logan said. "Yeah," James agreed, "we can't let that money-obsessed phsycho get near her."

"I think I have a plan."

They popped their heads to see Katie standing their. They didn't know she was there the first place. The guys left her on the couch and she followed them there.

"What is it?" Carlos asked.

"Well," she started, "if we want to keep her safe, then, of course, we can't let her be alone. We have to stay with her."

"That's your plan?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." She said, "this is." She and the guys closed up to form a circle while she explained the plan. _This will definitely work out… right?_

….

It had been four days since Clary met her uncle, she was nervous, but she didn't see him anymore, so she relaxed… a bit. Katie's plan was canceled since her uncle didn't show up anymore. Mrs. Knight didn't know anything about Clary's uncle because Clary didn't want her to know. Right now, Mrs. Knight was in Minnesota for business. Everyone thought everything was okay, that they didn't have to worry about anything anymore. They were wrong.

Clary had met almost everyone the guys knew by now. She met Camille, Stephanie, Guitar Dude, Buddha Bob, Kyle, Tyler, Lightning, and a few kids her age. Camille happened to star in 'Girls Rule!' as Maddison Wright, and Kyle stared as Chloe's best friend, Jake.

Now, Clary was taking a shoot in the movie. It was actually a comedy-drama kind of movie.

"And… action!"

"_I know! Maddie is so self-centered and she scares most of her boyfriends away!"_ Clary, or in this case, Chloe, said.

"_How?"_ Kyle, as in, Jake, asked.

"_She's super clingy and sticks to them! Like…"_

"_Paper and glue?"_

"_Exactly! Her boyfriend's the paper, and she's the glue! Sticky and disgusting!"_

_Just then, Maddison came storming into the house, yelling, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"_

"_Speak of the devil!" Chloe whispered to Jake, who laughed._

_Maddison glared at Chloe and said, "Michael broke up with me!"_

_Chloe laughed and said, "I don't care!"_

"Cut! Clary! You were supposed to wave your hands in the air while saying those lines!" the producer said.

"Sorry. I forgot." Clary apologized. The producer sighed and said, "Okay, that's all for today people! Actors! Don't forget to memorize!"

"You know, you're a pretty good actress." Camille said. Clary smiled, "Thanks."

Then the two went their separate ways. Clary took her phone from her pocket and called Kendall.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey big bro, it's me, I'm gonna go out for awhile, just finished the shoot."

"_Where are you headin'?"_

"The ice-cream shop."

"_Alright, buy me a caramel sundae!"_

"Sure thing. Bye!"

She hung up and started walking. The ice-cream shop was only a few blocks away and she went there twice already.

As she was walking, her mind filled with thoughts and horrible memories she had been trying to forget. While thinking about them, she absentmindedly touched the scar on her shoulder. It didn't hurt anymore, but it hurt to think about it.

She was on her own world with her own thoughts when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention-" she said but froze when she recognized the man. "No." she whispered. She wanted to run away, but she was frozen. The man smirked and came closer to her. She tried to run but her legs won't move. The man was about to grab her when she finally managed to run. She ran as quickly as possible, trying to get away. She heard running footsteps behind her, but she refused to look back. She just kept running. She ran and ran and ran until she was out of breath. She didn't hear any footsteps anymore, so she stopped. She put her hands on her knees and gasped for air. When she finally managed to breathe normally, she stood straight and looked around.

_Oh no._ she thought. _I'm lost._ She walked a few steps and stopped. It was true. She was lost. Then, she remembered her phone. She took it out and dialed her brother, again.

"_Hello?"_

"Kendall? It's me, I-I'm lost and I-I'm very scared Kendall, I don't know where I am. I-"

"_Clary, calm down, tell me what happened."_

"Well, I-"

She was cut off when someone grabbed her and she dropped her phone. She struggle but it was no use. The man who grabbed picked her up and threw her to the ground. She whimpered.

"Get up!" the man said.

"No, please! Please don't hurt me anymore! Please!" Clary cried out. She was terrified, beyond terrified. She heard Kendall calling for her from the phone but it was a few feet away.

"I said get up!"

"No! Uncle Derek! Please!"

Derek was getting impatient. He just grabbed her and forced her to stand up, but he held her arm so tightly she was sure it would leave a bruise.

"Uncle please! You're hurting me-" she was cut off when Derek threw a slap on her face, causing her lips to bleed.

"Shut the hell up! Now you're going to do as I say or I will practically kill you and everyone you know with my bare hands! Understand?"

Clary nodded. She was scared. She wanted to get away so badly, but she knew that if she did, everything would be a disaster.

"Good girl. Now come on!" Derek said, dragging her all the way to his black van. He threw her into the back and locked the door before hopping onto the driver's seat and drove away.

Clary said on the floor of the van, curling up into a ball and crying silently. It was really happening. She laid down on the hard, cold floor, still curled into a ball and soon fell asleep with one thought in her mind.

_Not again._

….

"CLARY? CLARY!" Kendall yelled into the phone. She didn't answer him. He could hear struggling and then silence. "DAMN IT!" he cursed, throwing his phone to the floor, but if fell onto the couch instead.

"Kendall! What's going on?" James asked. Logan was out with Camille while Katie and Carlos were at the pool.

"James, I can't explain right now, but Clary's in trouble, and we need to find her. James nodded and followed Kendall out the door.

….

"CLARY! CLARY WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ME! KENDALL, AND JAMES!" Kendall yelled out. No answer. He and James had been searching for Clary for half an hour but didn't find her.

"Kendall, I think I got something." James said, looking at an item on the ground. Kendall walked over to him and his eyes widened when he saw what was there. Clary's star bracelet was there with some blood on it. He picked it up and took a closer look on it. "It's Clary's bracelet." He whispered. James looked at the small item before something else caught his eye. "Look!" he said, pointing towards another item on the ground. He and Kendall walked towards it and James picked it up. "It's Clary's phone." He said.

Kendall looked at it and then at the bracelet before looking at James. "What if…" Kendall's eyes widened at James words. He just realized something.

"Oh no."

….

**Kendall's right! OH NO! Clary's taken by her psychotic uncle! Long and angsty, right? Well, someone asked me to get Clary kidnapped, so I did. It's gonna get better, I promise. So… you know. R&R please!**

**James: Wow. I like it.**

**Me: Okay, so-**

**Logan: How old is Clary right now?**

**Me: Still 12. By the way, I'm getting tired, so, bye. And please review!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Not Again

**A/N:**

**Hey, as usual, I'm updating again! Thank you for your reviews, those are what keeps me updating.**

**By the way, check out my new story; Empty**

**Someone who gave me the idea and reviewed a lot, thank you, and if you don't have an account, could you please tell me your name? I would like to thank you for it. On to the story.**

**Me: Guys?**

**Silence…**

**Me: Ok, no one's here. Enjoy the story and I do not own BTR. I only own Clary, Derek, Simon, and the other OCs.**

…...

Chapter 10 – Not _Again_?

_I'm so scared. I was only six when he did this to me. I was locked in a closet where he would drag me out whenever he was going to hurt me. My heart was racing. My body hurt. I had bruises on my arms and legs because he hurt me. I was here for a few days and he keeps hurting me everyday._

_I heard footsteps from outside. It was getting louder and louder. My whole body was trembling. Please, not again. I wanted to scream, but he'll hurt me if I did. The door opened and he went inside. I tried to move away from him, but he grabbed me. I screamed, and then, he hit me. He hit me over and over. On my face, on my stomach, everywhere. It hurt so bad. I want my mommy and daddy._

"_I WILL GET WHAT I WANT! AND YOU WILL HELP ME GET IT!" the man yelled at me._

"_Please, not anymore. It hurts so bad." I whimpered, but he just smirked at me. It scared me even more. "Uncle Derek, please, I'll be good. I promise. But please don't hurt me anymore."_

"_I know, Clary. I know you'll be good. But are your parents good?" he asked. I sniffled. "I don't know." I said._

_He smiled and said, "Let's see, then." He took out his phone and dialed someone, but before the person answered, some people wearing uniforms and carrying a gun ran inside and grabbed him._

"_I can see the girl!" one of them yelled. "Call a paramedic."_

_Another one, which seemed like a nice lady went over to me and held me close. "It's okay, Clary. You're save now." She said. I smiled and saw people wearing white uniforms come over to me. They took me to a car and did something to my bruises. It felt better. I could finally calm down. I knew it then, that I was safe._

….

"Oh no."

"Kendall! We have to call the cops!" James yelled. Kendall nodded. He took out his phone and dialed the three numbers he thought he would never need to.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"I need to file a missing person's report."

"_Had this person been gone for 24 hours?"_

"No, but please, she's a 12 year old girl. She-"

"_I'm sorry sir, but we can't file a missing person's report if-"_

"NO! YOU LISTEN! SHE IS A 12 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO HAD BEEN STALKED BY A PSYCHO AND NOW SHE'S GONE! SHE'S MY SISTE-"

"_Okay, calm down. We'll file a missing person's report. Now can you describe her?"_

"Her name is Clarissa Carli- Sorry, Clarissa Knight, also known as Clary. She's 12 years old. She has dark brown hair and and hazel brown eyes. She's about 4ft 2inches and when she was missing, she was wearing a bright blue T-shirt covered by a black leather jacket, a black short skirt, and black short boots! Please find her!"

"_Okay, now could you please tell me your name?"_

"I'm Kendall Knight! Clary is my sister! I'm 16 years old! What else do you need to know?"

"_That's all, thank you. We will try our best to find her."_

"You better be!" Kendall said before hanging up! He was just so frustrated. His long lost sister came into his life a few days ago and now he lost her! "How will the others react when they find out about this? How will Katie and mom react? Mom. I gotta call mom!" he said, all in one breath.

James sighed and took out his phone. He hated to see Kendall like this. He decided to call Katie.

….

Mrs. Knight was talking with her friends when her phone rang. "Excuse me." She said and walked away, picking up the phone.

"_Mom!"_

"Kendall? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"_Well, yeah, mom, Clary, she, she, she's gone! She was kidnapped!"_

"What? How?"

"_I'll explain later! But you gotta come here quick!"_

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can! I love you, and stay safe! Bye!"

She walked back to her friends who gave her questioning looks. "I gotta go." She said and walked away before any of them could respond.

….

Clary woke up in the middle of a room. It didn't look familiar at all. It was a big room, but there was nothing there at all. No bed, no window, no chair. Just walls and the floor, and one door which was definitely locked. She sighed and moved to a corner of the room, opposite to where the door was. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped an arm around them, put her chin on her knees, and started to cry.

When she thought she was safe from the monster of her past six years ago, she was wrong.

When she thought she would be happy and live with her parents till she grew up, she was wrong.

When she thought everything was going to be okay, she was wrong.

But something else was stuck in her head.

"_I won't let him hurt you, I promise."_

Kendall's words echoed in her head. Kendall broke his promise. Her uncle had already hurt her, again. She thought Kendall had meant what he said. She thought he would keep his promise. But of course, she was wrong, _again_.

She just hoped everything would be okay. She was going to be found _again_, right? Derek wasn't going to hurt her _again_, right? She just hoped she wasn't wrong _again_.

….

Katie was at the pool with Kyle when her phone rang. She sighed when she looked at the caller i.d.

"What is it now, James?"

"_Katie, you gotta go up to the apartment now. Go find Logan and Carlos."_

"Logan and Carlos_ are _in the apartment. What's going on?"

"_Katie, Clary's missing."_

"WHAT?"

"_She was kidnapped. By her so called uncle. Go up to the apartment and stay there until me and Kendall come back."_

"O-okay." She hung up and looked at Kyle. "What's wrong, Katie?" he asked.

"I-I can't explain n-now. I-I gotta go."

She ran upstairs and practically burst into the apartment to find Logan and Carlos sitting there, watching TV. They gave her questioning looks and she sighed before telling them about Clary.

After she did, Kendall and James walked in and when Katie looked at Kendall, she knew he was upset, no, more than upset. She ran into him and hugged him. Kendall, of course, hugged her back. James, feeling like a third wheel, walked over to Logan and Carlos, and showed them Clary's phone and bracelet and phone, and explained them everything he knew.

….

2 days passed and there wasn't any news on Clary. Mrs. Knight was back at the Palm Woods and had called the police, but the didn't see Clary's case as a kidnapping case, they just saw it as a missing person's case since there was no evidence to it.

The movie, 'Girls Rule!' had to be postponed because Clary was missing. It turned out to be a TV show instead of a movie.

They were all sitting in the living room, watching a movie to try and get their mind off things. It didn't work. Suddenly, Kendall's phone rang. He quickly answered it, hoping to be any improvement on finding Clary. There was.

"_Kendall?"_

….

**Ohhhhhhhh! What happened to Clary? Who called Kendall? Was it Clary? Was it Derek? Why did I run out of questions? What am I doing? Why won't I stop?**

**Okay. So, I'm gonna leave you with a cliffhanger, haha. Don't worry, I'll update as soon as I can. Now, until then, I'm gonna give you a chance to guess.**

**Question 1: Who called Kendall?**

**Derek**

**Clary**

**The police**

**One of Kendall's friends**

**None of the above**

**Answer them in a review or a message. The winners will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Me: Guys?**

**Silence…**

**Me: Oh well… Bye! And don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Stay Safe

**A/N:**

**Hola! I'm updating again! Yay! In the previous chapter, I said that my new story was called 'Empty', well, I changed it, it's called always. Just so you know, on my other story, 'Always', Katie is 11 and Kendall is 16, like in this story. And checkout my also new story; 'The Note'. Anyway, anyone who hadn't read it, read it please! R&R. **

**So here's the newest update on the story.**

**Me: Guys?**

**Silence…**

**Me: I guess it's they're not back yet. Anyway, enjoy! And I do not own BTR. If I do, I'll add myself into the show.**

…...

Chapter 11 – Stay Safe…

"_Kendall?"_

"Who's this?"

"_It's me, Clary."_

"Kendall? Who is it?" Katie asked from the couch.

"Clary? Are you okay? Where are you? What did he do to you?" Kendall put his phone on speaker so everyone can hear her.

"_Kendall, everything hurts. I don't know where I am. I-"_

"Clary? CLARY!"

….

Clary sat on the floor. Her whole body hurt. Derek had beaten her up so badly. He kept asking her where her parent's money were but she never told him. She didn't know, and that made him really mad.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a smirking Derek walked into the room. Clary just looked at him.

"Clary! My favorite niece! Guess what?" he said with fake, no, real, real joy. Clary frowned. Whenever her uncle was glad, it meant that he was planning on something.

"You see, Clary, since you told me that you didn't know where your parents' money is, I have a new idea of taking your parents' money. But, it's not gonna be from the Carlingtons, I'll take the money from the Knights."

Clary's eyes widened. _No._ "NO! Please! Don't!"

"Why not? Your brother and he's friends are in a band, they're rich, so why not?"

"Because, because…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Derek smirked. He tossed a small phone over to Clary, who immediately caught it before it fell. "What's this for?" she asked.

"Call your brother."

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed them again, knowing that if she called her brother, she'd get a chance to talk to him. She dialed the number-she memorized it a few days ago; and held the phone to her ear.

"Kendall?"

"_Who's this?"_

"It's me, Clary."

"_Clary? Are you okay? Where are you? What did he do to you?"_

"Kendall, everything hurts. I don't know where I am. I-"

The phone was snatched away from her and she could hear Kendall yelling her name. Derek held the phone to his ear and said, "If it's in speaker mode, turn it off or you'll never see Clary again!" He heard the sound of a click.

"_Where is she? What did you do to her?"_

"Relax, she's fine, just a few bruises. Now hear me out, go to your room and don't let your family hear you."

He heard the sound of footsteps, and the door shutting.

"_I'm alone now. What do you want?!"_

"If you want to ever see her again, meet me outside the Palm Woods lobby tonight at 7, alone. Bring anyone else and I'll put a hole in her head."

There was silence before Kendall spoke again,

"_Okay. You win. I'll come. Just, please, don't hurt her."_

"Deal." Derek smirked and shut the phone.

"You're seeing your brother tonight, Clary." Derek said. Clary's eyes widened and she whimpered. She saw Derek walk out the door and she curled into a ball and started crying.

….

Kendall walked out of his room. "Kendall, was that her? Is she okay?" his mom asked when she saw him.

"Yeah, sh-she said something about b-being back in L.V., she…" Kendall trailed off. He couldn't lie. Not to his mom, not to anyone. So he ran back to his room. He heard everyone else calling his name, but he ignored them. he had to think. He looked at his watch; 06.23. He had to be in front of the Palm Woods in 37 minutes. _Why is this happening?_

He decided to try and sneak things into his pocket. He took his phone, some cash, and his watch. Then, he took Clary's bracelet. He remembered a day before she was taken that the bracelet was given to her by her mom at her sixth birthday, and that she wears it everywhere. He put it in his pocket and checked the time; 06.33. He decided to get there early, so that he won't be late. He didn't want Clary to get hurt, but then again, he knew she was already hurt.

Was she mad at him? Because he broke his promise? Well, he was going to find out.

He stepped out the door and ran out of the apartment, ignoring everyone who was calling his name. he ran down the stairs since it was faster and before he knew it, he was walking in the lobby. He looked at his watch again; 06. 40.

He walked out and stayed there, looking around. Maybe Derek had already been waiting for him? He didn't know.

He turned his back and looked at the Palm Woods and sighed. He had left his mom, his sister, and his friends in there with no idea of what he was doing. But if he told them, they would either not le him go, or wanna go with him. Suddenly, he felt a hand clamp over his mouth and he struggled.

"Stop struggling or else." A voice said. The voice was oddly familiar, but it can't be. He stopped struggling and turned around. He froze. This was not possible. _Why?_ The person in front of him smirked, "Missed me, Kendall?"

Kendall felt someone else get behind him and he felt his hands being tied. Then the person in front of him laughed. Kendall never expected this. He felt betrayed, lied, and used.

….

**Another cliffhanger! Well, sort of. I'm so sorry, but no one got the answer of the previous question correct. Well, one person did but it wasn't really the answer. So, the one who called Kendall was Clary, but Derek was the one who handed her the phone so…**

**Shoutout to Chey21 for answering the almost correct answer. She answered Derek, well, I could say that if anyone answered either Derek or Clary, you'd be correct.**

**Next question: Who was the person in front of Kendall who made him feel betrayed?**

**One of his friends (Either Jo, Camille, Jett, James, Carlos, Logan)**

**Hawk**

**Clary**

**Derek**

**None of the above**

**So, you know, winner gets a shoutout.**

**Me: Are you guys back?**

**Kendall: Yup.**

**Me: Phewww, okay, now, I have to go, so, bye! And, don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 12 - Betrayal

**A/N:**

**So, who's up for a new chapter? I know I am! Anyway, here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own BTR.**

….

Chapter 12 – Betrayal

Kendall looked at the person in front of him. "Why?" he asked. The person in front of him smirked and made a gesture. After that, Kendall was forced to the back of black van.

One thought stayed in his head;

_Why did she betray me?_

….

Kendall was now at the white room where Clary had previously been. He didn't care anymore. Now that this was happening to him, the last week had all been a lie.

He was being tied in a chair since he got there and what felt like hours had only been minutes.

He heard the sound of a door opening and the same person who betrayed him, walked in, surprisingly calm. Well, it wasn't really surprising for Kendall since that person lied to him. _She wasn't kidnapped, she's been lying. Is she even my sister?_

"Hi Kendall!" the person said. Kendall rolled his eyes and made the person frown.

"Please don't be mad, Kendall. I did why I had to do. I'm sorry."

"Yeah right. And what is it that you had to do, Clary? You've been lying to me this whole time. Are you even my sister?"

Clary sighed. _If only he knew the truth._ "Kendall, I am your sister. I didn't lie about that, and I can't believe you're sitting there, telling me that I'm lying! How about you, huh? You lied too! You said you were going to keep me safe! You said you won't let him hurt me! WHAT ABOUT THAT, HUH?" Clary's voice was increasing with every word.

Kendall sighed, looking at Clary. She was right. Clary's whole body was full of bruises. Too much for a 12 year old.

"Is that why you're doing this, Clary?"

"No. It's because-"

"Because he told you to? Because you're scared of him? If you are, you don't have to. We can get out of here and call the police."

"NO! I'M TIRED OF YOUR, YOUR, BULLSHIT! YOU LET ME GET KIDNAPPED! YOU LET ME GET BEATEN UP! LOOK AT ME KENDALL! LOOK AT ME! IF YOU DIDN'T LET ME GET KIDNAPPED, I WOULD'VE… I wouldn't do this." She whispered the last part.

"Then don't do it. I can still help you. If you wou-"

"NO! I don't need your help. Who needs help from a 16 year old tied in a chair?"

"Clary, please, I know you don't wanna do this. Please Clary. At least tell e why you're doing this? Why, Clary?"

Clary walked a few steps forward towards Kendall and said, "Because I'm not her. I'm not the Clary you used to know."

"Then where is she? Where's _my _ Clary? Where's the Clary who told Gustavo to give us a day off? Where's the Clary who scared Jett Stetson away? Where's the Clary who would always make us happy? Where is she?"

Clary leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"She's dead."

She smiled and walked towards the door, but before that, she looked at Kendall and revealed a camera she's been holding, adjusted it and said, "Smile, _big bro._" and clicked it.

….

Derek was sitting in the living room of the house he found. Well, not really found. He met a couple living in that house and killed them so that he could have the house. And what was worse, was that, the house was where he was keeping Clary, and Kendall. The couple he had killed were just married a few months ago and the lady was 3 months pregnant.

Most people would say that he didn't have a heart, but he did, only for his daughter.

He heard the door opening and came in his daughter, Melissa. Melissa was currently 14 years old and she had blond, wavy hair. Well, that was before she had her plastic surgery.

"Hi daddy." She said.

"Hi Melissa, so, did you do your job well?"

"Yup. I think you'll be happy. He believes I'm Clary. Did I look exactly like her?"

"Yes, the doctors did a very good work."

"Oh, here's the camera." Melissa handed over the camera to Derek, who took it. "Daddy, you're not going to hurt that boy, right?"

"Who, Kendall?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe not, why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know. And, can I see the real Clary? I wanna know how much I look like her."

"You look exactly like her, just a bit taller, but other than that, you look like twins. If you wanna see her, she's in the bedroom upstairs."

"Okay, but I'll just take a shower to get rid of all these fake bruises dad. See ya."

Melissa smiled and walked towards the bathroom. Derek smiled. His plan was working perfectly.

….

Clary was sitting alone in the bedroom in that house. She didn't know why she was moved into that room, but she knew, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

The sound of a door opening brought her out of her thoughts. She looked at the figure standing on the doorway. Her eyes widened. She was surprised to find out that the figure on the door was… herself?

"Hello Clary." The girl said, "I'm Melissa."

"Um, hi?

Melissa took a few steps towards Clary and sat next to her on the bed. Clary just looked at her before looking at the door, which was closed, but not locked.

"You know you didn't lock the door, right?" Clary asked. Melissa just smiled and said, "Yeah, I don't have to. Oh, you're probably wondering why I look like you, well, daddy told me to have a plastic surgery, so I did. My dad is your uncle, Derek. Which means, we're cousins."

"Melissa, did your dad tell you to pretend to be me? If he did, why?"

Melissa sighed before saying, "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but, your brother is here. Daddy told me to pretend to be you to make him mad at you, but don't worry, when I see him again, I'll tell him I'm not you. I had to do what dad says."

"Okay, I won't tell your dad that you know. But, could you help me see my brother? I really miss him."

"Clary, I don't know if I could, but I'll try. I never agreed to his plan anyway, so I'll try to help you get out, too."

"Thank you. But, what else is he planning?"

"He told me to go to the Palm Woods and pretend to be you. I had to act like I escape and stuff, but I don't want to. I was thinking that maybe we could change places."

"No. We are not changing place. He'll hurt you if he thinks you're me."

"That'll be okay. I'll find away to stop him. I never agreed to anything he says, but I had to do it. I'm scared of him too, Clary. He'd kill me like he did mom."

"He killed aunt Cheryl?"

"Yes, and, don't tell him you know, but he, he made the plane your parents were in crash. He made something which made the plane crash, exactly at the time it lands, so people will think it crash-landed."

"H-he, he killed m-my parents?"

"Yes, he thinks I don't know, and he thinks I don't know that he killed my mom. He's a psycho, Clary. He's sick. And I'll try to stop him, even if it means, even if it means… killing him."

"But you'll lose your dad. And for what? For me and Kendall?"

"No. For all of you. I know what he's planning, but it's best if I don't tell you."

"No! Tell me! Please tell me!"

"He, he's going to kill you. All of you. Your mom, your sister, your brother's friends. He's going to kill them and take their money. I have to go now, I'll meet you tonight."

Melissa hopped off the bed and out the door. Leaving Clary behind. Clary didn't know is she could trust Melissa. Melissa seemed like she was telling the truth, but was it true?"

….

**So… was it true? Do you guys believe what Melissa said, or do you think she's acting? Well, no questions for this chapter. Oh, on the last chapter, no one answered correctly.**

**By the way, I bet you were surprised in the first part of this chapter. You think I'd make Clary like that? No way. Well, maybe. Oh well, that's al for now! R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 13 - Secrets(Revealed)

**A/N:**

**New chapter guys! Here it is! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but something happened and I bet you don't wanna know about it, so I hope this pays for the wait. Trust me, this one is gonna be really long. BTW, I'd like to thank Chey21 and JamesEYM1 for reviewing and/or following this story, and I'd like to thank nataliaivette1, 2crazy2handle and Aletheia 13 for following/favoriting this and/or my other stories.**

**On to the story now!**

**I do not own BTR.**

...

Chapter 13 – Secrets(Revealed)

2J was silent. Katie was in her room. She had been all day. Mrs. Knight had been busy with phone calls with the police. Clary had been missing for 3 days now, and Kendall disappeared last night. The police still doubted that it had been a kidnapping case, but they tried to search for the missing kids anyway. But it wasn't easy, because they were gone without a trace.

James, Logan and Carlos wanted to go find Kendall and Clary themselves, but of course, Mrs. Knight didn't let them. They had been trying to call Kendall to at least find a clue on him, but it didn't work.

Katie was still in denial. Whenever anyone would tell her something about going to find Kendall and Clary, she would say something like, 'I'm sure they're fine. They'll walk in through the door any minute now.' According to Logan, she was in shock of losing her brother and sister.

Everyone had only been with Clary for a week, but she was the second youngest in 2J, and they had all grown connected to her, they didn't wanna lose her.

Everyone was having dinner by now, well, not really. James and Carlos weren't playing with their food as usual, Katie was just stirring the food around her plate using her spoon, Logan and Mrs. Knight ate, but not much. They had been watching Katie because it seemed that she was the most emotional one right now. She and Clary had been attached somehow, but then Kendall went missing. Logan knew that in a matter of minutes, Katie would either break down or blow up, because he could see her blinking away tears. He was wrong. It only took seconds.

"I can't believe it! My brother and sister are missing out there! And everyone is just calmly having dinner? How could you!" Katie yelled while standing up.

"Katie-" Mrs. Knight tried, only to be cut off by Katie.

"No! Don't 'Katie' me! How could you mom? You're acting like you don't care! Kendall and Clary are missing out there and you didn't care! What if I went missing? Would you care? Maybe you won't either! Maybe you-"

"KATHERINE! STOP THAT NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Knight yelled. When she realized what she did, she clamped a hand over her own mouth.

Katie's jaw dropped, "Why are you yelling at me? See? You don't even care!" With that, she stormed into her room. Mrs. Knight sat back down. _Why did I do that?_

"I'll go talk to her." Logan said, walking towards Katie's room. "Katie?" he called, knocking on the door.

"Go away." He heard the muffled reply.

"Katie, please, it's Logan. I just wanna talk to you. Let me in?"

He heard the sound of a lock being turned, then the door opened to reveal Katie, her eyes red and swollen, and tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanna talk, let me in?"

Katie nodded and opened the door a little wider. When Logan entered, she immediately closed the door and locked it again. They sat on Katie's bed.

"Katie," Logan started, "I know how you feel." Actually he didn't, but he knew how Katie was. She was breaking down, and she needed comfort.

"No you don't. You're probably gonna yell at me like mom did. Why did she do that, Logan? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Katie. I'm not going to yell at you, and you didn't do anything wrong. She was just upset, she didn't mean to yell at you."

"But she did. She's been acting like she didn't care. She didn't even cry. 2 of her kids are missing, but she didn't cry."

"Because she's trying to stay strong for you, and for us. She didn't mean to yell at you, she was upset, and-"

"And she took it out on me? Why? Why me? I didn't do anything! Did I?"

"No, you didn't. It's just, sometimes, when people are upset, and had been holding it all in, they would eventually burst. You were just, at the wrong place at the wrong time I guess."

"I just, I just want them back Logan. I just want my sister and my brother back."

"I know, we all do. Okay? Don't cry, crying won't solve the problem, okay?"

"I just, I, I-"

Before Katie said anything else, Logan embraced her into a tight hug and let her sob into his chest. Logan wasn't the best at comforting people, but he'll surely try. He rubbed circles around her back to try and calm her down, it worked. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but she cried silently.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Katie fell asleep. When Logan noticed this, he slowly laid Katie down on the bed and adjusted her head on the pillow, placed the covers over her, and kissed her in the forehead like Kendall used to do. Katie smiled in her sleep. If Kendall wasn't going to be there for her, she still had three other brothers who loved her.

Slowly, Logan unlocked the door, opened it, walked outside, and slowly closed the door behind him. He turned around to see James and Carlos standing there.

"What's she doing?" James asked.

"She's sleeping." Logan answered.

"Your clothes are wet." Carlos said.

"I know, she was crying."

They walked over to the couch where Mrs. Knight was sitting on, and when she saw Logan, she immediately asked him questions.

"Where is she? What's she doing? Is she mad at me?"

Logan smiled and said, "No, she's not mad at you, mama Knight,"

"I didn't mean to yell at her, I just-"

"It's okay, she's not mad, she understands that you're upset."

Mrs. Knight seemed calmer now. She didn't want her two kids to be missing and the other one being mad at her.

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping right now. The stress is making her tired."

"Okay."

Everyone sat down for a while before Mrs. Knight's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Mrs. Knight, this is the police"_

"Do you have a lead on my kids?"

"_Yes, on your daughter, we have evidence that she was kidnapped."_

"Well what is it?"

"_We found a video from the camera from a nearby store where she was taken on the street, we need you and the other kids to come to the station to see it."_

"We'll be on our way."

With that, she ended the call.

….

Clary was still in the bedroom and she was waiting for Melissa since she told her she'll come meet her that night. The door opened to reveal Melissa, in bruises. Clary's eyes widened when she looked at her.

"Melissa, what did he do to you? I thou-" she started.

"Oh, no, no, no, he didn't hurt me, these are fake bruises." Melissa quickly reassured her.

"Why are you wearing fake bruises?"

"No time to explain, first, you gotta see your brother."

And with that, Melissa let Clary off the bed and followed her out the door.

….

Kendall had been left alone with his thoughts. But he had nothing more to think. His sister betrayed him, that's for sure. His mom and Katie and his friends were probably worried sick, he knew that. Oh, how about the other guy who had been with Clary when they took him from the Palm Woods. Yeah, that was something think about. Who was it? Maybe Derek's friend or something? Yeah, that's probably who it was.

The door opening brought him out of his thoughts. He looked towards the door to see Clary walk in. _Great._

"Hi Kendall." She said simply. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Clary?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well, before I tell you anything else or before you ask me anything else, here's what you need to know; I am not Clary, my name is Melissa, I'm Derek's daughter, I'm 14, I had a plastic surgery to look like Clary. He told me to act like you to make you mad at the real Clary-"

"Wait, why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I'm on your and your sister's side. My dad is a psycho, he's sick, and I mean, yeah, he's sick, like, you know, have-to-go-to-the-asylum kind of sick."

"Alright I get it!"

"Geez, no need to be harsh! So do you wanna see _your_ Clary?"

"Is this some kind of trick? If you really are Derek's daughter, than why would I trust you?"

"Whatever."

Melissa went over to Kendall and untied him.

"There, believe me now?"

"Just because you untied me, does that mean I should believe you?"

"Well, I believed you. I mean, I'm 14 and a girl, you're 16 and a guy, I untied you, you could hit me or something and run away, but I untied you 'cause I believe you won't do that."

"Hmm, how'd you know I won't do that?" Kendall rubbed his hands together and smirked.

Melissa facepalmed. "Ugh! Clary! Your brother is annoying! Just get in here already!"

The next thing Kendall knew was being squeezed in a tight hug. He looked down to see Clary, then he looked in front of him to see Clary too, oh wait, the other one is Melissa. They looked like twins. Kendall hugged Clary back. He really missed her.

"I missed you so much, Kendall!" Clary said.

"I missed you too, Clary."

They pulled apart and then stared at each other. Clary was the first to talk.

"Kendall, I think you've met Melissa. She's really nice. She's the one who helped me see you."

Kendall looked at Melissa and said, "Hey, sorry about before, thanks for helping my sister."

"No problem." Was her reply.

Kendall looked back at Clary and then at Melissa and back to Clary. "Why are two bruised? Did Derek do this?" he asked. Clary nodded while Melissa said, "Well, only her, mine's are fake, dad told me to act and look like Clary, and she has bruises, so dad told me to wear these."

Kendall looked back at Clary and Clary just nodded, confirming that Melissa was telling her the truth. Kendall noticed that some of Clary's injuries involved cigarette burns. He clenched his fists and muttered, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch."

Clary cleared he throat and said, "Child in the room!"

Kendall looked at her and said, "Sorry."

Clary laughed before saying, "It's okay, it's not like I haven't heard that before."

Melissa cleared her throat and said, "I'm gonna get you guys some sandwiches, I bet you're hungry." She walked out the door and closed it, but didn't lock it.

Kendall and Clary sat down on the floor and talked as if they weren't in this trouble. Both of them liked it better that way, so they could get rid of the stress.

A few minutes later, Melissa walked into the room carrying a plate with two sandwiches on it and two water bottles. "Here you go." She said, putting them beside Kendall and Clary who each took a sandwich and started eating them.

Melissa sat next to them and asked, "So, anything you wanna ask me?" Kendall and Clary looked thoughtful before Clary asked, "Where's uncle- I mean, where's Derek?"

"Oh, he's out, somewhere, with his friends. He won't be back till tomorrow night." Melissa answered.

"So, it's just us in here?" Kendall asked.

"Well, yeah, but one of his friends is gonna come here tomorrow afternoon."

"Are you going to let us go?" Clary asked,

"Clary, I told you before, yes, I am going to let you guys go, but you gotta promise me something."

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Take me with you."

Kendall looked at Clary and Clary nodded. He turned back towards Melissa and said, "Okay."

"But, tell us why your dad wants you to take a plastic surgery just so you could pretend to be me?" Clary asked.

"That's not all. He wanted me to take a plastic surgery because I look a lot like my mom before, but I don't know why he wants me to look like you. I mean, I told you before, he's sick." Melissa explained.

"But how'd you know I promised Clary about taking care of her?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't, I just thought that maybe you said it."

"Okay…"

"So when are you going to let us go?" Clary asked.

"Right now, but I think you might wanna take a shower first, you can use my clothes." Melissa replied. Clary nodded and both of them got up and headed to the bathroom, not before Melissa said, "Kendall, you can go around the house if you want."

"Well, of course, I'm not leaving my sister behind. No way." Kendall said. He walked out and headed for the living room.

….

Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, Logan and Carlos were watching the camera footage of Clary, which was being shown by Officer Johnson.

The video first showed an empty street, then it showed Clary running there and she stopped to take a breath. "There's Clary!" Katie said, pointing at the screen. The others nodded. The video then showed Clary looking around, in panic. And then she took out her phone and called someone. Everyone knew that she was calling Kendall. The next thing showed a man-her uncle; grabbing her, causing her phone to fall. They struggled for a moment before they disappeared from the view.

"That's all we've got, but at least know we know who the kidnapper is." Officer Johnson said.

"But how are we going to find her?" James asked. Logan and Carlos nodded.

"There's no 'we' in finding her. All of you are gonna wait in your house and stay safe. We do not want another kid missing." Officer Johnson replied.

"We're teenagers, not kids." James complained.

"Well, technically, we are kids, becau-"

"Shut up Logan!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Shutting up." Logan replied.

Just then, Logan's phone rang. He checked the caller i.d. and sighed when he saw that it was Gustavo.

"What is it Gustavo?"

"_I need you dogs to come to the studio. NOW!"_

"Gustavo, haven't you heard? Kendall and Clary are missing!"

"_WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?!"_

"Ugh! Gustavo! We have no time for this! Just! Ugh!"

"_I'll call you back."_ Gustavo said before hanging up.

"Gustavo, huh?" James and Carlos said in unison. Logan nodded. He had enough of this pressure. It was all too much. He lost Clary, and now he lost Kendall. He sighed and sat down on the floor.

….

Clary had just finished taking a shower and she was putting clothes on. Melissa's size was perfect for her. When she was done, she looked at the mirror in Melissa's room. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top covered by a bright blue unzipped hoodie, white shorts which went down to her mid-thighs, and black pair of snickers, and her hair which goes down to her elbows was let loose. She would look really cute if it wasn't for her bruises. Her exposed bruises were her split lip, blue bruise on her left cheek, and purple bruises on her legs. The bruises on her arms and body was covered by her clothes, including the scar on her shoulder. She frowned when she saw them.

Melissa saw that Clary was done and went over to her. "It's okay, Clary. You know those will disappear." She soothed. Clary dropped a tear. "No. they won't." she replied.

Melissa was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know, didn't you?"

"Know what?"

"Nevermind."

"Clary, it's okay to tell me."

"I'll tell you later."

Melissa sighed and walked with Clary to the living room. They saw Kendall and when he saw them, he walked over to them. Clary immediately hugged her brother and didn't notice her hoodie slipped off her right shoulder, revealing the huge scar she has. Melissa saw it and gasped. Kendall didn't see it at first, but when he heard Melissa gasp, he looked at Clary's shoulder and cupped a hand over he's mouth.

The scar was huge. It was red and rough, it took about half of Clary's shoulder. Clary noticed them looking at her and when she saw her own shoulder, she covered it up again, using her hoodie.

"Clary," Kendall started, "how did you get that scar?"

Clary shook her head, which meant she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Clary, it's okay, come here. Tell me what happened." Kendall said while going over to a couch and sitting there, patting an empty spot beside him and motioned for Clary to sit down. Clary did, while Melissa sat on the other side of the couch. Clary sat, but she still didn't wanna talk.

"Clary, when we get out of here, you're going to have to tell the police everything, and I mean, everything." Kendall said.

Clary sighed and said, "When I was 6, Derek kept trying to kill my parents. I saw it a few times, but I thought they were just playing around. In the end, Derek loses and runs away. One day, he went to my house and my parents were sleeping, I was riding my bike on the front porch when he saw me and took me away. He locked me in a closet and whenever he let me out, he would start beating me. I asked him to stop. I begged, I cried, I screamed, but it just make him mad. One day, he was drunk and was really mad, he kept asking me where my parents' money were, but I didn't know, so I cried, and he was even madder that he took a knife plunged it into my shoulder. It hurts so bad. I cried even more, I was 6 for Christ's sake! But he wouldn't stop. 2 days later, I was saved by the police. It took me months to be back to normal, until I finally believed that I was safe. I was wrong."

"Was that, a few days before the fourth of July six years ago?" Melissa asked.

Clary nodded.

"My dad won't let me into his room for a week, and when he did, it was when he went to prison, I didn't know why, until now. When he got out a few weeks ago, he killed my mom, he took her somewhere and told me to stay home, but I didn't. I followed him and saw him kill her. He was stabbing her a few times. I was scared and ran back home, but when he came home, he acted normal and told me that she died in a car crash. We've been on the run since, then he met a couple who owned this house, and he killed them in front of me. The young lady was pregnant, and he killed her! A few days later, he took the money from this house and told me to take the plastic surgery. It only changed my face, my hair was dyed and I needed contact lenses. But I just, I can't believe he killed those people." Melissa explained.

Clary and Kendall gasped. It meant that Derek had killed at least three people.

"That's why you have to get out of here. I suggest you do it now!" Melissa said.

Kendall nodded, but then he asked, "Where are we, exactly?"

"We are in Las Vegas."

"But, that's so far away from L.A.!" Clary whined.

"I know, that's why you have to go, now!" Melissa said, going over to the door. She was about to open it, but it opened itself and Derek came in.

"D-dad?" Melissa stuttered. Derek smiled at her at first, but then he saw Kendall and Clary standing there. When he did, he frowned and looked at Melissa.

"Why are they out? I told you not to let them see each other!" Derek yelled.

"But dad, I-"

"I knew I couldn't trust you with them! You were about to let them go, were you?"

Before Melissa said anything, Derek stormed over towards Clary, but Kendall immediately hugged her tight and when she started trembling, he let go and stood protectively in front of her.

"Back off, kid!" Derek spat.

"No. Don't you dare touch her!" Kendall growled.

"Alright, you made me do this!"

Without warning, Derek punched Kendall in the jaw and he fell to the ground. Clary whimpered and backed away, but Derek grabbed her and forced her to look at Kendall.

"Look at him! You think your brother can protect you? Huh? Well, you're wrong!" Derek yelled, pushing her to the ground.

Just then, Kendall stood up and punched Derek in the face. Soon, it turned out to be a fist fight as Melissa helped Clary get up. Melissa was shouting at her dad to stop, but he didn't listen. The fight stopped when Derek kicked Kendall's abdomen and made him fall again.

Kendall laid on the floor, clutching his stomach and Derek approached him, and kicked him repeatedly on the stomach. Kendall groaned, but he didn't give up. He tried getting up, but Derek's kicks turned into punches as Kendall's body was full of pain. It hurt him so much, so how did Clary feel? Probably ten times as bad.

"DAD, STOP!" Melissa yelled, having enough of this. She was going to stand up to him, no matter what.

Derek stopped and looked at his daughter. When he saw her glaring at him, he walked over to her and held her gaze.

"What did you just say to me, young lady?" he asked.

"Stop it, dad. Why do you have to do this? I know everything, dad, I know you killed Clary's parents, I know you killed mom, but what I don't know, is why?"

"It's none of your business!"

Clary felt uneasy being there, so she walked over to Kendall and kneeled down beside him.

"Kendall?" she whispered.

"Clary, he didn't hurt you, right?" Kendall asked.

"I'm okay, are you?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Clary was about to reply when a gunshot rang through the air and she and Kendall looked behind her to see Melissa, on the ground, her body limp, and blood was pouring from her stomach, but she was still alive.

"W-why dad?" she croaked out.

"You're not my daughter anymore. You can go join your mom. Tell her I missed her, oh wait, tell her I don't."

Then, another gunshot was heard and Melissa's body was now lifeless. Clary gasped and she started crying. There's no way they're getting out of there, now.

"You two better not try anything or you'll end up like her! Got it?" Derek yelled.

Clary nodded but Kendall stood up and said, "We are not going to do anything for you, Derek!"

Derek just smirked, "I was hoping you would say that."

In one fast movement, he grabbed Kendall and punched him across the face, causing him to fall unconscious.

"KENDALL!" Clary yelled.

"Your brother is sleeping, Clary. I guess it's just you and me now."

Clary whimpered and tried to run but Derek grabbed her arm, threw her to the ground and punched her and kicked her repeatedly on her body. She screamed and cried and begged for him to stop, but just like six years ago, he didn't stop, but instead kicked her even harder on her ribs till they heard a loud crack and she let out a blood curdling scream which was heard for miles.

….

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, check out my new story; Gone. It's a multi-chapter story and has a lot of James and Logan angst in it. I don't know guys, but I'm 14, and I think I'm making stories which are not fit for my age. I think I watched too much violence. Lol.**

**Well, I told you it was going to be long. So I hoped this pays for the long wait. So, bye. R&R please!**


	15. Chapter 14 - Broken

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**I do not own BTR or anything recognizable.**

….

Chapter 14 – Broken

It had been days since Melissa was killed. Derek had thrown her body away, on the backyard of the house. He still loved her, but his plan was more important to him. Now he really doesn't have a heart. He had started to begin his plan.

Clary and Kendall were let together since Derek knew that they wouldn't get in the way. Everytime Derek entered the room they were in, Kendall would always try to fight him and that earned him lots of beating, but for Kendall, it was worth it, since Clary wouldn't get hurt anymore, but he was wrong, Derek still hurt Clary, and it was for 'fun'. Right now, they were in pretty rough shape, and something which happened to Clary had threatened her life and if she got hurt any further, there was a huge chance she would die.

Clary, had already been broken since the first day she was there, but now, she was even more broken, inside and out. She could barely move, and each breath hurt her so much that she silently hoped she was dead. She had closed up too much and Kendall was worried that she might have a psychological damage. They were in the same room, but since the night Melissa was killed, Clary hadn't spoken a word.

….

2J was still silent. Everyone was having lunch, but some things hadn't changed. James and Carlos still weren't playing with their food, but at least they ate. Katie ate too, but she didn't finish her food. At least she and her mom aren't ignoring each other.

Logan finished his food first and went to put it in the sink, then he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, what he saw made his eyes grow wide.

"Guys, Katie, mama Knight, you might wanna see this." He called.

Everyone was right by his side in an instant. Logan turned up he volume and the screen showed a reporter speaking on the news.

"_About 2 weeks ago, there was a girl named Clarissa Carlington, also known as Clary Carly, the young actress from the all new TV show, 'Girls Rule!'. Resources say that she changed her name into Clary Knight as she turned out to be Big Time Rush member Kendall Knight's little sister. But about a week ago, Clary went missing and a few days later so did Kendall. The police are now investigating a crime scene which may have something to do with their disappearance. A pregnant lady and her husband, which was married a few months ago, was found, murdered in Las Vegas where Clary had previously lived in. We…"_

James took the remote from Logan and turned the TV off. He didn't wanna hear anything else.

"Officer Johnson didn't say anything about his. I'm calling him now." Mrs. Knight said, taking out her phone. She was about to dial the officer when she received a text from an unknown number. It says; _check your email_.

Mrs. Knight immediately went to her computer and opened up a new email, what she saw made her break down in tears. The others saw it too and gasped, while Katie just cried into Logan's arms. They had somehow grown attached.

On the email, there were three pictures: a picture of Kendall, sitting in a chair; a picture of Clary, sleeping; and a picture of both of them, bruised, Kendall was glaring onto the camera, holding a sobbing Clary on his chest.

Below the pictures was a note which says; _I want $50,000 cash brought by one of the members of Big Time Rush to an address which I will tell you, by today at 3 p.m., or both of the kids will die. Do as I say, and both of them will be on your doorstep tomorrow morning. Call the cops, and one of them dies. Your choice. The address will be send shortly._

Then, Mrs. Knight's phone beeped again, with an address. She just let tears flow down her cheeks. She had the money, she just hoped that her kids would be returned to her.

….

Clary was sobbing. Derek was back in the room and Kendall was fighting him again, well, actually, Derek was beating Kendall up. Clary wanted to scream for him to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't have the strength in her. Derek didn't give them any food, or water. Her throat was dry, her body hurt, especially her ribs. She didn't know if any of them were broken, but either way, it just hurts too much.

She heard the door slam shut and Kendall was crawling over to her. He seemed weaker, too, but he didn't wanna show it to Clary. He was going to protect her from Derek by letting himself get hurt, but it didn't matter, Clary was still getting hurt.

"Hey, Clary, it's okay. Shh, don't cry. It'll be alright. We'll get out of here." Kendall said, trying to sooth her, but she would always keep crying. Kendall wished he had his phone with him, but it was taken away when Derek searched him. Then, he remembered something else. He put his hand in his pocket and when he could feel the small item in the tip of his fingers, he took it out. It was Clary's bracelet. He slowly put it on Clary's wrist and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay Clary, shh, we'll get out of here, okay?" Kendall said. Clary smiled a little, though it seemed forced, and nodded her head.

Clary rested her head in Kendall's lap and slowly fell asleep. Kendall leaned over to the wall and soon fell asleep too.

Not an hour later, they were both woken up by the sound of a door slamming open. Kendall clenched his fists when he saw Derek standing there, smirking. Clary sat up straight, though her whole body hurts so much. she started crying again and Derek's smirk grew wider. Kendall hated it. Correction, Kendall hated _him_.

"Why aren't you fighting? Weak already?" Derek said and laughed.

Kendall was pissed. He's had enough of it. He's going to get his sister out of there, right now. In one fast motion, he jumped at Derek, tackling him to the ground. He threw punches at him while yelling out, "This" *punch* "is" *punch* "for" *punch* "Clary." *punch* "This" *punch" "is" *punch* "for" *punch* "Melissa!" *punch* "And this, is for everything!" He threw one last punch at Derek and almost knocked him out. _Almost._

He walked over to Clary, picked her up carefully, and took her out of the room, but before he made it to the front door, Derek, grabbed him and threw him to the floor, causing Clary to fall out of his arms, and out the door. She couldn't scream, although she wanted to. She watched Kendall and Derek fighting each other and then she looked around. She was already outside, she just had to get help. She tried getting up, but everything just hurts so much. She was having trouble breathing, but she had to try. After going through a bucket of pain, she managed to sit up and crawl towards the gate of the house, out of it, and onto the road. Everything still hurts. She knew she couldn't stand, so she just kept crawling.

She crawled along the road, hoping to find someone, anyone, but there was no one. It wasn't a neighborhood, it was just a road. She crawled again and would've screamed for joy if she could when she saw a police car, wait, two, no, there were three police cars heading her way. She raised up her left hand and quickly regretted it when her whole body burned in pain. But she wasn't giving up. She moved her hand from side to side, trying to signal the cars. One of them stopped right by her side and a friendly-looking officer got out and kneeled down by her.

"Oh My God, what happened to you, darling?" he asked. Clary opened her mouth to try and speak, but all that came out was a whisper of "Help, please."

The officer nodded and examined her face. "Is your name Clarissa?" he asked. Clary nodded and whispered, "Clary."

"Okay, Clary, we know what happened to you. My name is officer Williams and can you tell me where your brother, Kendall, is?"

Clary looked behind her and Officer Williams knew enough. He picked her up and laid her down on the backseat of his car. He got on the driver's seat and drove along the road till he saw the other cars in front of the house.

"Wait here, Clary." He said and Clary just nodded.

He got off the car and walked inside the house, his gun in hand. He saw the other policemen already in the house, two of them restraining a man whom he knew was the kidnapper, or well, the abuser, and another two helping a teenage boy, he knew it was Kendall, out the house.

When Kendall passed him by, he asked, "Where's my sister?"

Officer Williams smiled at him and said, "She's okay, we found her, she's safe."

Kendall smiled and allowed the paramedics, who had just came after a police officer called them, load him on the stretcher and into the ambulance. Officer Williams looked another way to see Clary, being loaded on a stretcher and put into another ambulance.

….

"You found my kids?" Mrs. Knight asked Officer Johnson who had come to 2J to tell her everything, well, not everything yet.

"Yes." He replied, "But both of them are in pretty rough shape and are in the hospital, I'm here to pick you and the other kids up. I can have three people in my car."

Mrs. Knight nodded and called James, Logan, Carlos and Katie and when they heard the news, they were all relieved.

Soon, they were on their way to the hospital. James, Logan and Carlos rode in the police car, while Mrs. Knight and Katie rode in her car.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by Officer Williams and the other police officers and were escorted to the waiting room. They all sat down and waited patiently, but nervously. James was bouncing his legs up and down, Carlos was biting his nails, Logan was pacing, Mrs. Knight was twirling her fingers, and Katie was playing with the braids of her hair.

"Kendall and Clarissa Knight?"

Everyone stood up and the doctor called the two names. "How are they?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Kendall Knight has a cracked rib, a misplaced shoulder, a black eye and lots of bruises. He was also malnourished and dehydrated, and has a lack of sunlight."

"How about Clary?" Katie asked.

The doctor sighed, everyone knew that it was a bad sign.

"Clarissa Knight has a cracked rib, two broken ribs, a broken arm, a misplaced knee, a split lip, and lots of bruises. Like her brother, she was also malnourished, dehydrated, and has a lack of sunlight, twice as bad as her brother. But unfortunately, one of her broken ribs had punctured a lung and she just got out of surgery."

"Can we see them?" Carlos asked.

The doctor nodded and said, "Kendall is awake, Clary isn't. They're both in room 3T."

Everyone nodded and headed straight to the room.

….

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Kendall groaned. He really hated hospitals. He hated the annoying beeping sound, he hated the needles, he hated the creepy fact that everything in hospitals are mostly white.

He looked to his left to see Clary, still sleeping. She looked like an angel. A broken angel. He frowned when he examined her. She had a cast on her left arm, and her face was full of bruises. He knew those weren't all. He had seen her real bruises on her arms and legs, and it was so bad.

He flinched when the door opened and his mind drifted to when Derek would always slam the door open everytime he was gonna… He chose not to think about that.

"Kendall!"

He heard the familiar voices calling him. The voices which he never heard for a week. The voices of the people he loved.

He smiled when everyone embraced him in a bear hug, but then it hurts and he unintentionally said, "Ow."

Everyone let go immediately and Kendall pouted, saying, "Hey, I liked it! Come here!" and threw his hands up in the air and when everyone hugged him, he hugged them back tightly, no matter how much it hurts.

"We really missed you big brother!" Katie said.

"Aww, I missed you too, Katie!" Kendall said.

"Yeah, she missed you, she was crying for hours saying, 'I miss Kendall so much!'" James teased.

"Was not!" Katie said, playfully hitting James.

"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

Kendall, Mrs. Knight, Carlos and Logan laughed at the cute sight.

"You know, they'd make a cute couple." Carlos blurted out. Kendall's eyes widened. "No way!" he protested, "There's no way my sister is gonna date a player! Even IF she likes him!"

"Hey!" James and Katie said in unison.

"I'm not a player!" James complained.

"And I do not like James!" Katie added.

Then, everyone just laughed.

Their laughing ceased down when they heard a groan coming from Clary's bed.

"Clary?" Katie asked as she approached the bed. Clary's eyes were still closed, so everyone assumed that the groan was from a bad dream.

"Look at her. She looks so…"

"Broken." James said, picking up where Logan left off.

"Kendall, what really happened there?" Mrs. Knight asked.

Kendall shook his head, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Kendall, it's okay. Or, at least tell us what happened to Clary."

"She got hurt. We both did. That's all."

"I know there's something else. Tell us, Kendall." Logan said.

Kendall sighed before saying, "That man, Derek, he had a daughter named Melissa. She was 14 and looked a lot like Clary. But, Derek killed Melissa in front of us, well, in front of Clary. I didn't see it. I think, I think what scared Clary was that because Melissa looked exactly like her, she thought of the image as watching herself getting killed. Since that day, she never spoke a word to me, or to anyone."

"Oh my." Mrs. Knight said.

A few seconds later, they heard sobbing, they thought it was Katie, but it wasn't. So it only meant one thing.

They turned towards Clary's bed to see her eyes wide open and she was sobbing violently with tears flowing down her face.

"She's in shock." Logan mumbled.

Mrs. Knight went over to Clary and hugged her carefully, trying not to hurt her. "Shh, Clary, you're safe now. He won't hurt you. Shh."

Clary sniffed and whispered, "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. Your safe now, okay?"

Clary shook her head. It just reminded her of the event 6 years ago, when she thought she was safe.

"Where's Kendall?" she asked, her voice still hoarse.

"Right here, Clary. I'm right here." Kendall said.

Clary wiped her eyes with her right hand since her left one hurts too much.

"Clary, what did he do to you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Terrible things. He did terrible things to me since I was six."

Mrs. Knight gasped. She did not see that one coming.

Logan sighed. He knew that Clary would take a long time to heal. Although her wounds and broken bones will probably be healed in a few weeks, the scars in her heart would take a really long time. It could take months, maybe years.

"It's okay, Clary. Everything is going to be okay." He said.

Clary nodded. She just hoped it was true, and that she wouldn't remain broken.

…...

**Done. So how was it? Was it good? Well, I hope you would like it. Oh, I have good news and bad news.**

**The good news is that, there will be a sequel, so keep an eye out for it. It'll be called 'Unbroken'. Haha, the complete opposite of this chapter's title.**

**The bad news is that, the next chapter will be the last chapter of 'Long Lost'. *sniffs* So, good bye Long Lost.**

**That's all. Keep an eye out for the next, I mean, last chapter of this story, so that's all for now. Bye. R&R please!**


	16. Chapter 15 - Scars

**A/N:**

**Okay, so, this is the last chapter of 'Long Lost', but like I said before, there will be a sequel called 'Unbroken'.**

**I do not own BTR or anything recognizable.**

….

Chapter 15 – Scars

A month later…

Clary and Kendall were allowed to go home about two weeks ago, and everything was starting to get normal. But, everyone had to deal with Clary waking up screaming a few nights. It had stopped a week ago, but it turned into flashbacks. Sometimes something as small as the sound of a door would make Clary have those flashbacks. No one was daring to watch action or horror movies because they knew that even the sound of a gunshot from a TV could make Clary start screaming and crying.

Clary was already starting to take shoots again for the TV show; 'Girls Rule!', because her bruises had already fade away ad her broken bones had healed. The only mark left on her body was the scar on her shoulder. Even though her injuries seemed to have healed, her real injuries hasn't. Her real injuries were her scars. The scars in her heart which formed the moment she knew Derek killed her parents. The scars in her heart which was formed by the time she saw Derek kill Melissa. The scars in her heart which was formed when she had to watch Kendall get beaten up over and over for her, which turned out to be a waste.

Although she had started shooting again, the scenes had to be really carefully done, or Clary would either freak out or have those flashbacks. Once, there was a scene which was as simple as Madison slapping her boyfriend, but it had already caused Clary to start screaming and chanting the words, 'Please don't hurt me.' She was lucky that the producers understood what she was going through and didn't fire her.

Everytime she had her flashbacks, only Kendall, Katie, Mrs. Knight and James could calm her down, since they were the closest people to her.

It hurt for other people in the Palm Woods who had became her friend to see that Clary wouldn't come out of the apartment except if it was for shooting the TV show or school, and yes, she did go to school. Mrs. Knight had arranged it so that Clary wouldn't fall on her studies and also so that she could make new friends. She did, eventually. She had three new friends; Lizzie Carter, Tony Ryan, and Hazel Green. Whenever Clary wouldn't come out, they would be the ones to visit her apartment. Besides Kendall, Katie, Mrs. Knight or James, Tony and Hazel were also able to calm her down whenever she had her flashbacks.

Her flashbacks often happened at school, where there were the sounds of lockers smashing, kids shouting, books falling, it would cause her to freak out and have her flashbacks, and there's where Hazel and Tony would comfort her.

Right now Clary was at home with everyone, including Lizzie, Tony and Hazel. They were watching a comedy film about naughty kids and their parents trying to fix them, and then, something in the movie caused everyone to panic. There was a scene where one of the kids was trying to prank his parents by taking out a gun. A gun. Everytime a gun, even fake guns in the movies, is seen by Clary, she would start yelling and curl herself up into a ball, and then start crying. A gunshot from the scene was heard and then everyone expected a scream to come from Clary, but nothing happened.

"I'm gonna go get some drinks." Carlos said, getting up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to get the drinks. When he took a few cans of soda, he absentmindedly slammed the fridge door shut, causing a loud bang to be heard. He winced and tripped over, causing the soda cans to fall everywhere with a loud clang. Everyone expected a scream, a yell, a sob, or even a squeak to be heard, but all they heard was a laugh. They popped their heads towards Clary, who was laughing at Carlos.

"Carlos, you got soda all over your shirt." Clary said, laughing again.

Everyone was confused at first, but then they realized, that Clary's flashbacks were gone. She was back to normal. The gun, the gunshot, the bang, the clang, and all the other noises which would cause Clary's flashbacks had lost. None of them caused Clary to freak out, not even a little bit. Everyone just smiled at her.

A few days passed and Clary had really ignored all the disturbing sounds around her. She had already gone back to normal. She would go down to the park, or to the pool to have fun. She would also join the guys to the studio to watch them sing. Gustavo's constant yelling would be ceased down by Clary like she did last time.

Some of the things which happened during those few days were fixed by her and Katie. Some people called it the power of the sisters, which they found it funny. Logan broke up with Camille, and they fixed it. Katie talked to Logan, while Clary talked to Camille. Jett and Kendall were not enemies anymore, but also not friends, they were considered… frenemies. Also because of Clary and Katie.

Everything turned back to normal. Clary knew that Derek was in prison, but she wasn't scared anymore. She knew that while he's in prison, he wouldn't be able to hurt her. She also knew that whoever was helping Derek was still out there, but she wasn't worried nor scared, since she knew that Derek's 'partner' wouldn't have any reason to hurt her because with Derek in prison, his 'partner' wouldn't be taking commands.

Clary was happy with her new family. She was glad about everything now. She was even glad about the events a month ago, cause it made her and her new family even closer together. She had no more nightmares, no more flashbacks, and no more injuries. But what matters the most, was that, in her heart, there were no more scars.

…..

**The End!**

***sobs* I guess, this is the end of 'Long Lost'. I know it's really soon, but as I said before, there will be a sequel, called 'Unbroken'. Meanwhile, I'm gonna be posting another story with some James angst in it, or a BTR and Victorious crossover story, then, I'll work on another story, along with 'Unbroken'.**

**Here's a few sneak peek's and teasers on 'Unbroken'. Enjoy! R&R please!**

...

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Clary entered the room.

"Happy Birthday, lil sis, can't believe you're 13 now."

"Thanks, Kendall."

…..

"I will get my revenge! Careful, Clary, your 13th birthday won't end up well. Especially when you will receive my present."

…..

"CLARY! WATCH OUT!" Katie yelled, pointing towards behind Clary. Clary turned around, but by then, it was too late.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

….

Clary gasped, not believing what was in front of her.

"Melissa?" she asked, "You're alive?"

…..

She closed her eyes for the last time, never to be opened again.

…..

"How is she, doc?"

"I'm sorry. We tried everything we could. Clary's dead."

…..

**So those are the sneakpeeks and teasers for 'Unbroken'. Please review and tell me if you want me to post the sequel. Guest reviews are counted too. If I get less than 15 reviews which says that I have to post the sequel, I won't post it. So, review to let me now if you want me to post the sequel.**

**Thanks for everyone who read this story. R&R please!**


End file.
